Breaking Tradition
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: It all starts with Bella working up the courage to tell her family her secret, the one where she's much a part of the magical community as they unknowingly are. But, with the DA sending out messages to come fight, they all get pulled into a war that none of them but Bella were expecting, and it's a journey that will help them learn more about their witch than any stories could.
1. Decisions

_A/N: I haven't done this before, but I have had this idea for quite some time. I also wanted to say that I am open to reviews and postive critique, anything to help. _

_Warning: Bella will be out of character, she will not be weak, whiny, etc. For those who don't like the change, I am sorry, but your opinion on the matter will not change how I write her. I just don't think she would make it through the war the way she was in Twilight. All HP characters I will try to do IC and I will try with the other characters, but for them I do not know._

_Edited- 5/30/12_

_Warning 2: Oh, and another thing, this will be a complete AU in the Twilight world and some things in the HP world might change. I might cut some things and I might add others. Conversations will be different and Bella won't become attached to people in the same ways. I don't know about the HP world, I will likely save some people in the war and I might change a few things, but that's it._

_Time line: _

_HP world= The Deathly Hallows_

_Twilight= This one is different from the books. I had to change the time line just a little bit. It is in May, the end of May really, and Edward is back. They are in the beginning of Eclipse, but she's not grounded. Everything just kind of moved quicker really. That's about it._

_Disclaimer: I know, it's sad, but no. I do not own these characters._

I am Arabella Swan, the Half-blood daughter of Renee and Charlie. I was going by a different name- Isabella Marie- to keep safe. I was the fourth member of the famous Golden Quartet, the group consisting of myself, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. I was sent to the States to protect my muggle father while my closest friends were out there risking their lives for the war effort. I couldn't stand myself for leaving them behind.

I'm sick of it, just plain sick of it. I've always been a great at telling lies, but I'm tired of pretending to be weak and pathetic. It just isn't who I am. I'm not clumsy, I don't blush at everything that moves or looks my way, and I'm definitely not a pushover. I don't want to sit around and just be in love; as nice as that sounds. All I really want to do is grab my wand and apparate back home, back to the familiar corridors of Hogwarts. The lack of magic is killing me, and keeping away from everyone I know isn't easy.

I wanted to go back to England and fight; not sit here and have to guess how everyone else was doing. I hadn't spent a year away from Harry and his life threatening plans since I was eleven, and I hadn't wanted to start that now. Mom had told me to stay with Charlie; I had told her to let me stay. I hadn't won. Now I was stuck in the States, out of the loop and still in danger even without Harry.

I hadn't told Mom in my last letter, but it isn't easy keeping secrets from vampires; and that was what I was doing. I was keeping my biggest secret from my vampire boyfriend and his family. One of them being a legimens didn't help either, and while I enjoyed the privacy of my mind, I didn't want to worry about what would happen if I let it slip without telling me. So, I was letting them think of me as a weak and fragile little girl instead of the powerful witch I was known for being. It was hard to pretend to be what I wasn't and even harder not knowing what was going on in the war. I had always been in the thick of things, _always, _and now I was stuck alone and supposedly safe. My best friends were in hiding, hunting for Horcruxes and ways to destroy them. I had begged to go, but it was no use. I wasn't going to leave my unaware muggle father unprotected.

I moved and enrolled in muggle high school, trying to keep my English life and accent at bay. I met the vampire family there, and I knew what they were the moment I laid eyes on them. I had wanted to run, but that would have been suspicious and I couldn't afford to make that kind of mistake. That's when I noticed their eyes, a beautiful butterscotch and amber, and a voice from the past told me they didn't drink human blood. I didn't help me relax, but it didn't put my teeth on edge as much. The topaz meant they were "vegetarian" and you couldn't argue with the proof, as they were sitting in the middle of a crowded lunchroom without any problem that I could tell.

One of them seemed to be amazed by me that first day at lunch; the bronze haired godling with no partner in sight. I had no idea why, as he could have had anyone in the school, probably anyone in the state. I could feel his eyes on me throughout the lunch period. I acted shy and awkward – something that didn't come to natural to me – when I all I _really _wanted to do was ask him if he had staring problems. But, I was told to behave this year, and I was trying to keep my attitude at a minimum. Not that this would last for very long. I wasn't known to be quiet and shy.

I had biology with him, and I ended up sitting right next to him. He seemed to catch one whiff of me and he hated me. I saw the death glare he gave me and watched, confused, as he scooted his chair as far away from me as the table would allow. His eyes, still locked on me, had changed from amber to pitch black, and I felt a shiver run through my skin. He turned from me and I saw him clench his hand around the bottom of the desk, reducing it to splinters. I brushed my hair in between us, wondering why the world he reacted the way he did, almost coming up blank. I tried to remember if there had been any recent Vampire/Wizard wars over here, but I couldn't recall any. I then remembered Remus Lupin explaining something in DADA. Vampires acted tense around their Singers, the only person in the world who had blood that was more potent than the rest. It clicked and I wanted to bolt. I was his Singer. Lovely.

I tried to pay attention for the rest of the lesson, but I couldn't help the absent way I twirled my wand under the table or the way my eyes drifted as the teacher lectured on and on about the boring topic. The details reminded me too much of Herbology for me to be clueless, and the fact that I was never actually going to use the knowledge again made it kind of redundant. I glanced at my sheet of hair, looking through the gap to see the god-like vampire glaring at me with this burning hatred, his eyes still that cold black. I quickly glanced away, and gripped my wand tighter.

That class seemed to drag on forever, but as soon as the bell rang- something that still made me jump, as we didn't have bells at Hogwarts- he was out of the room quicker than any human would have been. That was my second bit of proof.

He left for a bit after that, and I had no idea where. He came back and he tried being nice. I instantly put a fake smile on and started talking. He asked about my past, I wondered if my tale sounded as made up as it was. It sure sounded fake to me, but he seemed to believe it.

Things got better after that. The act was still on, and I was still that weak little human to him. But things got easier; the fake smiles eased into normal, easy grins and he didn't seem to hate me. I could still feel the tension between us, and part of that was my doing. I still didn't trust him.

The accident set the proof in stone for me. I could have saved myself, I had planned to, but he jumped in front of the van and saved me. A display of inhuman reflexes and enough strength to push a car away, happening right in front of me; it was as if his secret didn't mean much to him. After that, I convinced him to tell me what he was, even though I didn't need him to. He told me and the friendship just strengthened. I hadn't felt bad then about keeping my secret; I still didn't trust him enough to break my laws even though it was obvious he trusted me enough to break his. That day in the meadow set our relationship in motion. The rest wasn't too hard to figure out.

That's what led me to want to reveal my secret. I absently rubbed the fake galleon on my necklace, hoping against hope to hear news. I wanted to feel it burn against my skin and be able to run my hand over the letters that would send me back home. I now felt bad for keeping the secret this long, but I just couldn't help but worry. They knew me as a weak human, not an equal. They were used to a fake personality, but I was sick of pretending. I felt a smile tug at my lips thinking of the expressions of his family if I told them. I could just imagine their reactions, and it almost made me smile. I didn't know it, but I had already decided on what to do.

I was going to tell them. Everything. No matter what.

_A/N: I know it's short, but I needed to get the basics down. I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think! =]_


	2. Discussions

_A/N: This chapter won't be so boring, I'm sorry for the other one being that way. This one is where I try my hand at other characters! I hope you like it. And again, I am NEW. Thank you._

_Ohhh, I forgot in the other chapter, this story contains spoilers... Just telling you in advance._

_Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing. I do not own these characters._

* * *

><p><em>Edited- 530/12_

* * *

><p>My heart skipped slightly as I heard the familiar sound of tires rolling across gravel. I grabbed my wand and hid it in the pocket of my jacket. I wrapped my fingers around the cool wood, gripping it for dear life as I heard the car slide to a stop in the drive. Half of me wanted to hide my wand in my dresser drawer and forget all about my plan to tell him anything, but the other half was screaming not to be a coward. I wasn't a coward; if I was anything, it wasn't that. I walked over to the window and saw the silver Volvo, and I watched as he got out and glanced at my window. I smiled when he caught me looking, his amber eyes lighting up. I was sick of having to hide my powers and my life. This would be a good thing, it had to be. At least, that's what I told myself.<p>

I waited for the knock on the front door before I got up from my desk chair. I headed down the stairs, trying to control my racing heart. I had no idea why I was worrying so much. Well, I did, but still. I was telling a vampire, for goodness sakes! He should have no problem with this! This was my only thought before I opened the door. I knew he was coming over, but I hadn't told him we wouldn't be staying here. I didn't need Charlie to find out I was going to tell anyone.

Charlie had known about magic since he married my mom. He had accepted it rather quickly from what she told me. He didn't mind when I talked about going home and all the things that it implied. He just didn't trust anyone else with the knowledge, and I truthfully didn't blame him. I knew he wouldn't take the news that I was telling my boyfriend very well, so I kept it to myself. I didn't really need another reason to turn back, considering I was giving myself enough reasons for a life time.

He was standing there, leaning slightly on the doorframe and a smile on his face. I smiled in return, but it must have been off because his smile faded slightly and a crease formed on his forehead. I looked down and tried to comfort myself, he would believe me. He had to.

"Hello," he said softly, I looked back up.

"Hey," I said, leaning forward and grabbing his hands. "Would you mind if we went to the meadow?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said and he smiled again. We walked through the doorway to the car. I had already told Charlie I would be going out, he just didn't know what for.

The ride there was quiet; he seemed to sense I needed some time to think. I had my hands back in my pockets, and I was gripping my wand like a life preserver. I could feel him looking at me sometimes, but I kept my eyes on the pavement as we sped along the road. We pulled off and got out, the smells of wildflowers heavy in the air; it reminded me of Professor Sprout's greenhouses. I smiled at him and he threw my onto his back. I smiled to myself as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He took off, and I almost laughed out loud as we raced through the trees. This was the closest thing to being on a broom there was in the muggle world. I enjoyed the feel for a while, his body and the speed, mind you, and hoped I could get my broom out after this. I took a deep breath as we entered the clearing and he put me down in the center. I sat down on the grass and shoved my hands in my pockets, back to gripping my wand.

"What's bothering you?" he asked as he sat down in front of me. He looked at me in confusion; I really had no idea how to tell him.

"It's really hard to explain," I whispered, I knew he could hear me. He waited as I bit my lip.

"I think I can keep up," he said, sitting down beside me.

The thing was, I didn't even think about how I was going to tell him; just that I was. Should I clue him in and let him guess? His scientific mind would never come up with the answer though, even if he was a vampire. Maybe I should just let something slip, and make him ask about it. I'd have to explain then. But, I had already said I needed to talk about something, so he was expecting an answer.

I didn't know how I was going to tell him, or how he was going to react, but I did know I was sick of keeping the secret.

"I'm a witch," I blurted out, there went telling him gently. I mentally slapped myself.

His expression didn't change at first, and when it did it took a long time to get there. His confused look went to shock, then to disbelief, then to concern. He looked at me like I had cracked. I wanted to scream in shock. He didn't believe me.

"Bella," he said as if he were talking to a toddler, not to me. My emotions were going crazy; I had really thought he would at least let me explain before he started thinking I was going crazy.

"Stop," I said, gripping my wand tighter in my pocket, "let me explain."

"But, Bella, there's nothing to explain. Magic", his face gained more concern, "Isn't real." he said softly, eyeing me as if I was crazy.

Those three words set me off. How many times had someone teased me when I was younger, telling me that the freakish stuff that happened around me wasn't magic, but that I was just a freak? How many times had someone just not believed? I clenched my jaw. He was vampire, how in the world could he not believe me? I couldn't believe that he would sit there and deny any thought of my world when he was part of it himself, albeit, unawares. That's when I realized it; I had never looked like a witch. I had looked like a fragile little girl. No cloaks or cauldrons had been seen in my room since I packed all of it away. I had never been the weak, little girl I was pretending to be, those people didn't make it through the war and I had all intentions of surviving, but I hadn't shown that to him. What I still didn't get was how he didn't believe me; it was, well, unbelievable.

"Bella?" he said softly, he still looked like he wanted to get me checked into a hospital. This just made it worse.

"You don't believe me," I whispered, I couldn't get my voice to work right. I was afraid if I brought the volume up to normal level I would be screaming soon. Knowing me, I probably would be.

"Bella, maybe we should get you home," he said as he pulled me to my feet, I could see him taking me to Carlisle, telling him I was crazy. That I had finally cracked.

He wasn't even going to let me explain.

"Won't you even let me explain?" I exclaimed as soon as he quit talking. I could see him backtrack; he wasn't ready for me to be snappish. I hadn't let him see that side of me yet, but that was going to change right now.

"But," he started. I cut him off.

"No," I said, "I can't believe you won't even let me explain. You're a _vampire! _Surely you don't think you're the only mythical creature out there!"

"Well," I cut him off again.

"'Cause you're not!" I finished, I had my hands in my pockets, my right hand itching to pull out my wand and show him I wasn't crazy.

"How do you know?" he asked, going from calming to defensive in seconds. I almost smiled, this was my cue.

"Because," I yelled, getting in his face, finally reaching the volume I had been afraid to attain. "I'm part of the mythical world!"

I let the concern on his face build for a second, but as soon as he looked like he was going to say anything on it, I started acting.

I whipped out my wand and pointed at the nearest tree. His eyes shot from my face to the tree and back as I nonverbally cut all the branches off and made them fly like bullets straight at us. I had to hold back a grin as I watched him jump in front of me, his body between me and the branches. I stopped the branches about ten foot from us and let them fall gracefully to the ground, as silent as my spell had been.

I hadn't been bothered by the branches, but he had been. It was almost comical the way he was looking at me, but I was still mad. I glared at him, twirling my wand in my hand as he watched me warily. He just stood there, his eyes wide.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked him dangerously, daring him to disagree. He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving my face.

"I'm sorry," he said after a long pause. I just stood there, looking anywhere but at him.

He took a step closer to me, I didn't react. He reached for my hand and I didn't pull away when he took it. He brought up his hand and put a finger under my chin, coaxing my face up to look at him. I looked up to see his topaz eyes looking at me, amazed. Then he repeated his apology and I gave up, it wasn't his fault he didn't believe me, not really. I glanced away, bit my lip and looked back, and sighed internally.

"It's okay," I said and I leaned forward, circling my arms around his torso. I felt his arms wind around my waist and his chin rest on the top of my head. He leaned back and looked at me.

"So, you're a witch?" he asked, this time amusement was plain in his voice.

"Yes," I said warily, looking at him, confused.

If he was going to make another crazy remark, I was going to send him into a tree.

He just laughed and I cocked an eyebrow. He just shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said smiling down at me.

"Does it bother you?" I asked.

"Not at all. But, I do have one question." he said, I could see the curiosity bubbling in his eyes. I responded hesitantly.

"What?"

If he was going to ask me to turn into a toad, I think I'd have to find a way to turn him into one.

"What else can you do?" he asked. At that, I laughed, I just couldn't help it. I looked up at him and felt my smile widen.

"What do you what me to do?" I asked laughing.

"I don't know," he said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"_Accio smallest branch,_" I said quickly, reaching out and grabbing the branch before it could hit me. I looked down at it, it really wasn't that big. I threw it back into the tree line and turned back to Edward. I suddenly had an idea, I giggled before I could stop myself.

"Can I try something?" I asked innocently, he nodded warily.

"_Levicorpus_," I thought, watching awed as he was lifted off his feet and into the air, dangling by his ankle.

I hadn't tried to stop the laughter this time; I was bent double, barely breathing. He had yelled in alarm when it had flipped him and it was a rare sight to find a startled vampire. I let him fall, and he flipped mid-way and landed on his feet, glaring playfully at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back, I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I giggled again. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me again. I smiled into his chest. After a moment, he pulled back and looked at me before smiling oddly. I raised an eyebrow.

"We better get you home, or were you just planning on telling me?" he asked.

I didn't know. Now that he knew, it was going to be hard to keep it from Alice, considering I would be planning on actually using magic in the future. Did the rest really need to know?

Yes. Yes they did. They let me in on their secret, now it was my turn to repay the favor.

"I'll tell them," I said and I smiled, thinking of how much easier it would be after today.

"Then we should be getting back," he said and he picked me up and threw my across his back. I tightened my arms around neck and smiled, thinking of the feel of the wind flying past us.

When we were in the car he turned to me. "Can I see your wand?" he said, it was the first question he had asked since we had left the meadow. I had been clutching it nonstop since I had thrown the branch. I handed it to him.

"What's it made of?" he asked as he looked at it.

"It's 11 and 1/2 inches, maple and unicorn hair," I said, remembering the day I got it. That was one of the best days of my life.

"Unicorn hair?" he asked, surprised. I laughed.

"We're not the only real mythical creatures," I laughed at his dumbstruck expression.

"Okay."

"I'm not explaining it now, you have to wait for the details just like your family." I said innocently, sending him a cheeky smile. He rolled his eyes and handed my wand back to me as we started home.

I convinced him to stop by my house before we went to his place; I was going to get some of my stuff. It would be easier to explain that way. I was going to bring my trunk and my broom to give "demonstrations". I laughed out loud when I thought of his family's reactions to my news. He looked over at me and I just shook my head. The rest of the trip was quiet, and he seemed to be processing what I had told him. The only sound was the sound was the car as we made our way to my house.

We made it there in record time; it was only three o' clock. I headed up stairs and grabbed my bag, placing an_ undetectable extension charm _on itand went over to my closet, grabbing my broom and trunk from the floor. I walked out and placed the broom on my bed. Edward had come into my room about that time and looked curiously at my Nimbus 2001.

"Really? A broom? You're joking right?" he said, amused. I just shook my head.

"Hey, come here and hold this," I said, grabbing my school bag (it was one of those small black duffel bags) and handing it to him.

I reached over and opened it up as far as it would go, barely big enough for me to fit my trunk in. He held it open for me and I lifted my trunk and placed my trunk into the depths of the bag. He stared at it and then at me, I could tell he was amazed. He was trying and failing to hide it. He held the bag in his hand gingerly, as if it were going to bite him. I grabbed my broom and placed it gently in the bag. I then took my bag out of his hand and looked at him. Zipping the top of the bag, I grinned, thinking of how I wanted to get there.

"Hey, you want to know how_ I_ travel?" I asked smiling.

"As long as it's faster than your truck," he said, I glared at him.

"Oh, it is," I smirked evilly, he looked cautious.

"Okay," he said finally and I grinned.

I walked over to him and grabbed his arm, holding on tight. I looked up at him and grinned before I disapparated.

* * *

><p>AN: And again, please tell me what you think.=]


	3. A Talk With the Family

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it.=]_

_I went back and changed some of the spelling, if it said I changed anything, that's it. Thanks!_

_I forgot to mention last time that they are set right after New Moon. She didn't get close to Jacob, she went back to England. She has yet to give Edward an answer on if she will marry him or not. It is the end of May right now in the story._

* * *

><p><em>Edited- 531/12_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I wish, but no. I do not own these characters.<em>

* * *

><p>We apparated into the forest behind his house and landed a little further than a mile from the river. The pop was still echoing through the trees as I put my wand back in my pocket. I looked over and almost choked. Edward was standing there, with his hand in his hair and his eyes bulging, looking like he had just been dropped unexpectedly from a plane. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me, it was just too funny.<p>

It wasn't too often you surprised a mind reading vampire and I was enjoying the experience immensely.

He finally looked at my laughing form, his face still hadn't lost the gob smacked expression and he couldn't seem to find his voice. He kept opened and closing his mouth, similar to a fish.

I let another small laugh escape.

"That was... different," he finally settled on saying. I tried to stop laughing, but I couldn't get the grin off my face.

"That was apparating," I said, innocent and matter of fact, as I took his hand and we started walking towards the house.

"I take it you do that often," he said, turning slightly to face me. I nodded happily.

"Does it not... bother you?" he asked. I felt the grin widen and shrugged.

I was definitely enjoying this.

"You get used to it." I said simply, I swung our hands between us. He shook his head.

"Did they hear us?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I don't think so, Alice is the only one who knows we're coming." he said, I could tell he could hear their minds.

"Did she see what I was going to tell them?" I wondered if she knew, and if she thought I was crazy.

"Yes and no, she's seeing you, with your wand, Rosalie being Rosalie, Carlisle talking to you, and then nothing. I am guessing it cuts off when you use magic." He said, shaking his head at some image in his head.

Interesting. All of our Seers could see magic.

That's when I saw a flutter of brown wings above us. I glanced up and there sat my owl, a letter tied to her leg. She looked down at us with curious yellow eyes. Edward hadn't followed my eyes to the large eagle owl. I pulled on Edward's hand and we stopped, I could feel his eyes on me as I slipped my hand from his and held it up. I looked back at my owl and nodded. She swooped down and landed on my outstretched hand. Edward seemed on edge as I brought her closer to my shoulder and she hopped over, nipping at my hair. I reached up and stroked her feathered head.

"Hello Athena," I cooed and she hooted in reply, stretching out her leg so I could untie the letter. I took the letter and she hooted again before taking off towards home.

"What... How?" Edward seemed to stumble over his words, eyes following the owl as she made her way to the forest near my house.

"Oh, her? Athena's my owl." I said as if it was the most common thing in the world, and it was, in the wizarding world.

"You have an owl." It was a statement, but it sounded like a question. I nodded as I laughed quietly. He shook his head.

"She was an eleventh birthday gift. Mom got her for me when I got my Hogwarts letter." I said, smiling at the memory.

"Hogwarts letter?" he asked, raising an eye brow at me.

I laughed. "Nah ah. You don't get details until the rest of your family does. Unless you don't think I should tell them?"

He smiled, "That's entirely up to you."

I smiled.

"So, how did I not smell him?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"_She_ likes to stay outside, plus she's not always here. That and a little help from magic," I said and I looked down at the letter I had yet to unroll, I stuffed it my bag.

"Oh," I almost laughed at his dumb stuck expression.

We made the rest of our trip silently, he didn't seem to know what to say and I wasn't going into details until they all knew. The forest wasn't as thick here as it was at Hogwarts and I could see quite far in some directions.

I couldn't help but think of my first detention in the forest. I was scared witless, but it hadn't stopped my trouble making habits, even with the centaurs and the barely risen Voldemort. I was known for my dueling skills at Hogwarts, I hadn't been beat since second year. I grinned at the memory; it was Harry that disarmed me. We hadn't dueled since, I didn't know why, but he seemed opposed to the idea. The best duel I had ever been in was the one with Malfoy, even though he hadn't put up much of a fight. He didn't know when to shut his mouth and I was fed up with him. I had sent him to the Hospital wing with tentacles sprouting were his hair should have been. I could still see his face when he realized what I had done, he's smirk had slipped to the floor.

I was pulled from my thoughts as we neared the house, my heart sped up and my hands started sweating. Edward gave my hand a squeeze as he led us to the back door. I looked at him, my eyes nervous. He whispered something and led me to a chair to sit at out on the back patio. Esme was the first one through the door, followed by Carlisle. The rest trickled through, the last being Rosalie.

Carlisle turned to me and then to Edward, before asking his question. "Why are we out here?"

Edward was the one who responded, "Bella has something she needs to tell you."

I gave him a look, clearly trying to say that should have at least said _something _to help me out_._ I took a deep breath and got up, not really knowing how I was going to say this. I looked around; Rosalie was the only one not looking at me. I glanced at each of them before starting.

"You guys told me your secret, so it's about time I told you mine." I started, glancing around, that seemed to get even Rosalie's attention. I took another steadying breath before I continued.

Maybe it would be like a muggle band aid; easier to get over with if I do it quickly.

"I'm a witch."

It took a second for them to respond. Confusion seemed to be the main emotion on their faces. The only people who had different expressions were Carlisle and Rosalie; he looked concerned while she looked bored. She caught me looking at her and scoffed, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're a witch. Yeah, and I'm a unicorn." she said as she examined her nails. I wanted to laugh and throw something at the same time, if she only knew. If she insulted most creatures like that, she'd easily end up like Umbridge. The thought amused me to no end, and I could just barely keep the smirk off my face. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her. By this time Carlisle was looking at me searchingly.

"Bella, you might want to come inside," he said gently. I sighed, realizing that his scientific mind led him to the same conclusion Edward's had; I was crazy.

"I'm not crazy, I can assure you of that," I said to him. I looked over to Edward, and he smiled at me, encouraging me.

Carlisle was on his feet now, close to me. "Do you hear yourself?"

"Yes. I said exactly what I wanted to. I told you, I'm not crazy, and I can prove it." I told him, smiling gently at the concerned father.

"Really now, can you? This should be good." Rosalie said nastily, looking at me with contempt.

I snapped at that, she had always set me off. I whipped out my wand and pointed it at her. The sheer look of surprise was enough, but I went farther. "_Mutare Viridis"_ I thought, letting a satisfied smirk play along my lips as I took in the sight of Rosalie, white blonde hair changing rapidly to a brilliant green. She looked slightly like pale mermaid with legs. The end result was hilarious, but her expression when she realized her tresses weren't golden anymore was better. She looked shocked, then confused, then murderous. I briefly wondered if she would do anything about it.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked pleasantly, turning back to them. I looked at Edward, he seemed be choking silently, and I winked at him. I was enjoying this, even more than surprising Edward. Everyone else was looking at me warily and amazed at the same time. Carlisle had stepped back slightly. Everyone nodded at my question.

That's when I heard a dangerous whisper; silky, low, and colder than ice, "Change it back."

"Do you believe me?" I asked innocently, and she nodded carefully.

"Okay," I said, smiling as I pointed my wand at her hair and thought_ "Finite Incantartem"_. She seemed to calm down after her hair had been turned back to normal.

"Any questions?" I asked rhetorically, knowing there would be more than I could probably handle.

"Yeah," said Emmett, bouncing up and down slightly, " What else can you do?"

I grinned. Would it be as funny to see Emmett dangling from his ankle as it was to see Edward?

Yes, yes it would be.

I looked at him, trained my wand at his chest, and thought "_Levicorpus"_ and watched, amused, as Emmett was dragged into the air by his ankle, yelling through the entire thing. I let him drop and watched as he flipped in mid-air just too late, and landed on his back. He turned toward me, his smile from ear to ear. Glad he wasn't offended, I grinned back as he pushed himself up. Edward was laughing again, this time it wasn't so silent. Everyone else seemed to join in after a minute.

"So, where did you learn all this?" Esme asked after everyone had calmed down.

"Hogwarts," I said. Then I had a thought, I pointed my wand at my throat and reverted my voice back to normal. I had charmed my voice to have an American accent, trying to fit in. I cleared my throat and continued in my normal British tongue. "It's the school all magical folk go to in England. "

"You lived in Britain?" Carlisle asked. I grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I just moved back after the war started," I said, that's when I realized it wasn't the smartest thing to say. Edward seemed to stiffen, and everyone else grew cautious.

"War?" Jasper asked, and I realized it was the first time he had said anything since I showed up.

"Yeah, it's not the best time to visit England right now." I said, trying to down-play the massacre going down in wizarding Britain.

"Why?" Alice asked, looking just as curious as her husband. I could see that she couldn't see the future in that department. I didn't know how to tell them. I didn't even know if I _wanted_ to tell them.

"There is this a group of wizards who... disagree with some of the beliefs of the Ministry. They've formed a group, the Death Eaters, and they started the war. Their leader, he's practically immortal, and he kills people like my dad and he doesn't care. My best friend helped defeat him the first time, but now he's back and it's worse than it was the first time. We don't know how many people he's killed this time. Harry and the other two are out there, looking for ways to beat him, and I'm stuck here, not able to help at all." I explained, sighing at the end.

"Wait, who?" I heard someone say.

I took a deep breath, rubbed my necklace absently, and plunged into the tale of Harry and Volemort, on our Hogwarts days, and everything in between. I tried not to leave anything out, but after I saw Edward's reaction to our first time being in danger- the live chess match in first year- I started being quite vague about those things. I could hear the emotion in my voice and it took me by surprise, not because there was no emotion in my tale, no that wasn't it, I sounded different, like I was reliving the past. I could see the worry, the pain, and the disgust on their faces when I mentioned parts of our tale. I could see how my words affected them, how they reacted to parts of my story. I thought Esme would cry when I described Harry's family situation, Carlisle cringed when I explained what some of the curses did. They didn't interrupt though, and I was grateful. As it was, I didn't stop talking until a half past five. I had sat down half-way through my tale, but now I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and waited for someone to say something.

What came next shocked me.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said after a moment of silence, I just stared at her.

"What?" I asked, and I didn't seem to be the only one surprised by her reaction.

"I'm sorry, for not believing you, for... all of this. I never realized you'd been through all that. You didn't deserve to be thought of as crazy." she trailed off. I smiled at her.

"It's okay, if I had been in your place I probably would have reacted the same way." I said, surprising myself as much as anyone else.

"Oh! " I said suddenly, I had forgotten my bag!

I reached over my shoulder and grabbed the bag still slung there. I pulled it into my lap and opened it up. I reached into it and grabbed the handle of my trunk. I dropped my bag to the ground and got a better grip on my trunk before lifting it up and out of the bag. I placed it on the ground beside my legs before looking at everyone, and almost laughed when I saw that they were staring at my bag like it might bite them. I chuckled softly before reaching back into my bag and grabbing my broom. I lifted it out and placed it behind my legs. I could see everyone's eyes flickering from my face to my stuff. I hadn't explained brooms or Quidditch yet, so this would be fun.

"Do you like to clean, Bella?" Emmett asked, amused, looking at my broom. I snorted, it was too sleek to be used for any kind of cleaning.

"No, this is how I get around," I said, smirking at their confused expression. It took them awhile, but they finally figured it out.

"There is no way, with your coordination, that you can stay on that thing." Emmett told me. I would show him, you didn't become a Chaser for nothing.

"I might not be able to stay upright on the ground all the time, but in the air, I compensate," I said.

"Prove it," he challenged, smirking.

I got up and picked up my broom, walking out into the middle of our little circle. I mounted the broom and smirked at Emmett before taking off. I could hear their surprised gasps behind me as I rose higher in the air. I reached around seventy five feet in the air before making a nose dive, pulling out of it only feet from the ground. I circled around and flew over Emmett's head, rising higher and flying in a vertical loop before descending, landing gently. I looked over at Emmett's fallen expression and grinned.

"Ah, did I prove you wrong?" I cooed before I sat down and placed my broom where it was before I had gotten up.

"Do all of you all do that?" Alice asked.

"What? Fly?" I asked, and she nodded. "No, some of us won't even get on a broom. I play Quidditch, I have to fly."

"What's Quidditch?" Jasper asked.

"It's the main wizarding sport. We play all the time at school. It's kind of like football, basketball, and baseball all at once and in the air." I said. I opened up my trunk and started digging, trying to find my copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. I finally found it and threw it to him. "This explains everything, and I need it back." He nodded as he flipped the cover open. His eyes bulging as he took in the pictures, but he remained silent.

"Do you have any other books?" Carlisle asked, and I was glad I had brought my trunk.

"Just text books," I said, this didn't seem to deter him though. I dug around some more, finding my copy of _Hogwarts a History _and my first year potions book. I tossed them to him.

I turned to Edward, flicking my eyes down to my watch and then back up to him, "I need to go home. Charlie will be home any minute."

"Okay," he said, picking up my trunk and broom and placing them carefully in my bag.

"Wait! I want to see more!" Alice said, jumping up. I smiled at her.

"I'll be back tomorrow, if that's alright with you?" I asked, looking at Esme.

"Sure, tomorrow's Sunday so it would be fine for everyone. You know you're welcome anytime anyway, Bella." she replied, smiling at me.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked playfully at Edward, offering my hand. I was planning on apparating. He paused, and then nodded. All of a sudden he was by my side, my hand in his. I threw my bag over my shoulder and waved before disapparating with a loud "crack".

We landed in my room, his hand still clamped on mine. His fingers were holding mine so hard I thought they'd snap, so I swung our hands between us and wriggled my fingers, hoping he'd catch my hint. He looked startled as he let go of my hand. I turned to him, trying not to laugh.

"You might want to go before Charlie catches you," I said, smiling up at him. He nodded before pulling me close to him. I looked up at him after a moment and he kissed me. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back. He pulled back soon and whispered, "I'll be back later."

"I'm looking forward to it." I said, smiling as I leaned up and kissed him again.

He left after that. I smiled as I saw the Volvo pull out of the drive. Today had been better than expected. I headed down to the kitchen, not realizing before now just how hungry I was.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it!

The spell she used on Rosalie's hair weren't in the book, but I went through the same process JKR did with the Latin. That is how I will be doing all spells that aren't in the book.

So, I was thinking of doing a little segment from Edward's POV. Tell me what you think about it? Please? Oh, and I love reveiws! =]

TATA, for now!


	4. Reactions

A/N: I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I have been at reunions and getting ready to go camping and I haven't really had a lot of time. I do have internet at the camp ground so I should have another chapter up soon. I hope. Sorry again for the wait.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing. I do not own these characters.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 61/12

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I rushed through Bella's window to find her already sound asleep. Her chocolate brown hair spread out around her like a frame, contrasting with her creamy skin. She had her head turned to the side and her hands held up by her head as if surrendering. I walked silently over to the chair in her room and looked at her carefully. So much had changed in the past twelve hours. I felt as if I had been plunged into a whole new world where I knew nothing and was the only odd one out, and truthfully, that's what had happened. I saw her smile slightly as she slept and wondered for the millionth time what she was thinking.<p>

Then I had a thought, something that had troubled me for a long time was her mind shield. What if her shield was a product of her magic? I made a mental note to ask her as I watched as she laughed at something playing through her mind, her voice echoing in the silent room like bells. I searched her face, finding surprise and happiness in equal measures, and wondered again what she was thinking. I could hear her gentle breathing become frantic and heavy and her heart sped up. I leaned forward slightly as her expression changed from happy to disbelief, and then anger, and I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking of today.

At first I had thought she was joking, just trying to get a laugh out of me, but then I saw that she was serious, and, as ashamed as it makes me, I had thought she was actually crazy. I had believed that being this close to mythical creatures such as my family had been too much for her, when really she had been exposed to our kind far longer than she had known us. I had been worried, really worried for her health, but then she was getting defensive and I had no idea how to respond. Then she was yelling, in my face, and pulling out what had looked like a polished stick. I had wanted to question her sanity out right, but then she was amazing me, breaking off limbs of trees and sending them flying at us. It still shocked me what she was able to do, I don't think I would ever really get used to it.

Her breathing relaxed as I finished my thought and I smiled slightly at her relaxed expression. I had never seen her so angry until today, I hadn't thought she was capable of it, she had never really expressed much anger before. I shook my head and laughed silently as I remembered her reaction to Rosalie's jeering, the sight alone had been funny enough, but her thoughts made it that much worse. I could still hear the confusion rolling through her as she looked at the smirking Bella. That's when I thought of her in the air.

She was graceful, not anything like she was on the ground. Height didn't seem to bother her, and the smile she had when racing back down to the ground wasn't like anything I'd ever seen before. I'd never seen her so happy. The smile she had said that this was something she'd done before, had loved, and suppressing it had hurt; and now she didn't have to, which seemed to bring something out of her that I hadn't seen before. A fierce joy that came with the dangers that came with flying. I couldn't blame her. I could finally see why fast car never interested her, she could get there using other and much more interesting means. I still hadn't gotten over the shock of apparition; it had been so unexpected and foreign that I couldn't help but be shocked by it. I smiled as I remembered her laughter after we had landed, I shook my head. I loved to hear her laugh like that, it was so beautiful.

The only part that bothered me was the war. She was anticipating a battle, which she was sure she was going to take part in. She seemed so connected to the people involved and she was determined to fight for those that she loved. I shuddered at the thought. She was a human, weak, fragile... that's where I stopped myself. She wasn't, not at all. Today I saw what she had been hiding through her entire stay here, the strong witch she really was, something that had to be hard to hide. She had stuck with her friends through everything, thick and thin, and I loved her even more for it; even if it made me worry that much more. I sighed and realized I couldn't actually stop her, not with her powers. I was still amazed- and not in a completely good way- by her story.

She had been through _so much. _No one deserved to go through all that during childhood; that kind of pain wasn't meant for children.

I shook my head as I remembered her tale of her best friend and Voldemort. By listening to my family's thoughts, they seemed to agree with me, especially Esme. I heard her worry for the unknown boy and I could feel it through Jasper, strong in him because I knew he felt everyone's emotions on the matter. Bella had recalled all of her different situations to us with so much emotion –and pain in places- and I was amazed at what they had been through, even though I knew she skimmed parts and pieces to keep the dangers she faced vague. I could see the worry in her eyes every time she spoke of her friends, and by the time she reached the end of her speech, I could see why. They were off risking their lives for the world who hated them; for people who wanted to persecute them on false charges and hated them for no apparent reason. I could only imagine what they were going through, and none of my ideas were anywhere near good.

I could feel myself relaxing into the chair as I watched Bella sleep, gazing at her happy and peaceful face. I was just as curious as the rest of my family of what she could do, but I was the last one that would push. I had wanted her to stay and explain, but I realized that she might still be wary about what to reveal and I knew that pushing her wouldn't help. So, I let her take me back to her house with a promise to my family to be back, a crack that lingered in the air, and the unfamiliar feeling of being pulled through a two inch tube. The second time was just as odd as the first, and I didn't see it getting any better.

I thought about everything she had told us, and everything she had yet to reveal as I watched her sleep. I was afraid, so afraid, that she had glossed over something that was important. Very important. I had a feeling, like she was purposefully leaving something out, whether for my protection or hers I didn't know, but I still had that feeling. I shook my head, leaning forward to get a good look at her face before I stood. She was smiling again as I got up. I was going to go back to the house, to change clothes. I walked over to her and leaned over her, breathing in her scent and smiling as it didn't tempt me. I leaned further and kissed the top of her head, letting her scent envelope me. I pulled away and watched as her smile faded just slightly. I sighed and walked over to the window, pulled it open silently, and jumped. I started to run in the direction of my home.

I wonder if she enjoys running as much as she enjoys flying, or was it completely different to be that high in the air with nothing supporting you?

I slowed as I reached the house. I listened carefully and heard the rapid turning of pages coming from two different spots and I heard the awed minds of Jasper, Emmett- who was reading the book over Jasper's shoulder-, and Carisle. I could hear what each one was learning, and it was all amazing. Feints, founders, and frog spawn swum around in all their minds, the newly gained information making them even more curious than they had been yester, especially now that they knew that this new world was so complex, so interesting. I shook my head as I blocked out images of the Holy-Head Harpies and the feud between Slytherin and the rest of the houses over blood purity. I raced into the house and up the stairs to my room. I changed clothes quickly, returning to my thoughts about today. I just couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that she wasn't just human, wasn't just fragile Bella.

How was I supposed to protect her from her world when she was so much better at it? _Could I?_

I finished and walked over to the door, pulling it open and walking down the stairs. I was met by Alice.

She looked at me for a second and then opened her mouth, closed it again, and then glanced around before looking at me and saying what she was thinking.

"How long have you known?" she said, she didn't need to elaborate. I could see the curiosity in her eyes, and just a small hint of blame and betrayal.

"She told me today," I said truthfully. She just looked at me.

"She's messing with my visions," she said, but she wasn't annoyed, she was smiling.

I couldn't help it, I reached my mind forward, enveloping her thoughts; reading jagged, rapidly paced pictures of events that changed in milliseconds. Nothing was certain, not concrete, and it was hard to even keep up with any of the strings of events. Flashes of light here, darkness there, fragments of screams, and bits of laughter, but nothing was distinguished yet.

"I know," I said, she rolled her eyes. I just grinned.

"Of course you do," she teased, shaking her head.

"What do you think about it?" she asked, her expression changing.

"I don't know what to think. Shocked that she kept it a secret, helpless at how much _power _she has, and completely amazed by it all at the same time." I said honestly.

"I thought she was crazy when I had the vision." she said as she grimaced, and she was just as ashamed of it as I was. I understood where she was coming from.

"I thought she was crazy when she told me this morning." I said bitterly, looking down at the carpeted floor.

"I think we all thought so, and none of us like it." Esme said as she walked in the room. I looked around and saw her looking at us from the top step. She was watching me searchingly.

"How are you taking this?" she asked after a second. She always knew just what to ask. I shook my head.

"Same way everyone else is, I guess. Is there really any other to take it? I mean, we can't not accept her; that would be majorly hypocritical." I answered. She sighed.

"It would be," she said, "But we have no plans of rejecting her." she finished with a smile.

"I can't believe what she's been through," Alice said forlornly, shaking her head at the memory of the tale. She was just as worried about her glossing as I was.

"I know, and we had no idea. She didn't show it, not once, and I don't see how she faked it all this time. And her friends too." Esme replied, I could hear as well as see the worry and concern in her eyes. Truthfully, I felt the same. I just nodded.

"You said she had power, how much power are we talking?" Alice asked, cocking her head to the side.

I let a smile slip as I thought about her, mad and yelling and beautiful. "Alice, I don't think I've ever been so afraid of tree branches."

"Tree branches?" Esme asked incredulously.

Alice snickered and I sent her a glare.

"Yes, tree branches." I said, sighing. "You see, she was trying to explain to me about all this, and I did actually believe her at first. I thought that, maybe, being this close to supernatural being had harmed her, made her crazy, so I didn't let her explain. Well, she got mad. This was the first time I've ever seen her angry, so I had no idea how to respond to it. Then, when I pretty much flat out refused to believe her, she decided to show me."

I rubbed the back of my neck, shaking my head at my own idiocy. "She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the tree line, and before I know it the biggest of the trees is stripped bare of all the branches it had, leaving it just a bare log, and then the branches started flying towards us. Like bullets. It was… slightly terrifying."

I looked down, hiding a smirk at Alice's dumbstruck expression.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already five A.M. I hadn't realized just how early it was, just standing here talking to them, and I looked back at them and they smiled. Both thinking "Go on."

I started running, not really going all that fast, but just fast enough to get there soon. I made it to the house at five thirty; I hadn't been going as fast as I thought. I easily scaled the wall and opened the window, jumping in and walking to the chair as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the clouds over the mountains. I watched as Bella smiled in her sleep. Charlie was already gone for the day, and it was days like these when I was glad he liked to go fishing with Billy. I watched Bella smile as the sun inched its way over the mountain and the rays started to brighten her pale skin. As it made its full appearance, Bella stirred.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked his POV, I enjoyed writing from his perspective. I know this chapter was kind or boring and short, but I needed to try out his POV. Please tell me what you think. Oh, and to all the Americans, Happy 4th of July!

Reviews are chocolate chips cookies!


	5. Surprising News

A/N: I know I haven't done this, and I am really sorry! I haven't thanked my amazing readers and reviewers! So, thank you! I love reading your opinion about my story, it makes my day! Wow, I used way to many exclamation points. Oh, and if you asked a question in your review and I didn't answer, then it had something major to do with the story and I am not giving insights to just one person. So, if you were wondering, yes I do read all your amazing reviews and it makes my day.

I am sooooo sorry for not posting sooner, but this chapter was a bear. I had writer's block half way through then started athletics camp... Still, this is no excuse. I'm sorry!

So, that's about it, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't own either series...<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 68/12

* * *

><p>Bright light filtered through my window that morning, and I woke up to a blinding sun rise. I automatically narrowed my eyes against the bright light, scrunching my nose in a further attempt to block out the offending heat. I turned over and slumped over onto my pillow, burrowing face first into the pillow and not caring what Edward thought when he saw this, trying hard the go back to sleep. I wished I could go back to my dream; it had been lovely. I had told them, and after some explanation, they believed me. Truly, gloriously, they had believed me. I sighed as I gave up getting back to the dream, realizing it probably wasn't going to happen.<p>

I heard a soft chuckle as I sat up, and, blinking sleep from my eyes, I looked around to see Edward sitting in the rocking chair laughing quietly. I rolled my still heavy eyes as I looked over to the clock on my bedside table, but something else caught my eye. My wand, in all its glory, was sitting there in plain sight. All polished wood and nicks and smudged fingerprints. I had left it out. Never in my stay at Forks had I left anything that led back to my history out in plain view. I wanted to scream, to ask myself why, _why_ it had been left out on my table _in plain view!_

"Good morning, my little magician," he said softly, looking at me oddly.

That's when it hit me. The truth like a building being lifted off of my shoulders, and I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. It hadn't been a dream after all! I grinned like an idiot, still pushing down the laughter I could feel bubbling its way to my lips; I could finally use my magic somewhere in this place! I settled on grinning broadly, not sure enough of Charlie's whereabouts to truly laugh yet. I looked back at my table, finally seeing the time. It was six in the morning.

Goodness.

Edward laughed again, probably at my expression from looking at the clock, and got up to walk over to my bed. He sat down and pulled me on his lap, I felt my grin widen, forgetting about the early hour. I felt him kiss my hair and I leaned back into him, relaxing against his body. I was just too happy to stay mad at anything.

"Oh, and I'm not a magician, those are just frauds, I'm a witch," I said.

He laughed, "Before today I wasn't sure that there was a difference."

I scoffed, "Well, there definitely is. Can a fraud pick up half a tree and throw it at you?"

It took him a moment, but he chuckled, "No, but Emmett can."

"Speaking of, are we going to meet your family?" I asked as I got up from his lap. I stretched, and grinned as I saw his eyes watching me.

"I guess, that is, if you really want to." he said, cocking his head to the side while still keeping his eyes on my stretching form. I smiled.

If showing them what I knew meant I got to use magic, I would show them pretty much everything. I didn't know what they wanted to know, but I was willing to show them. At this point, I was so magic deprived that I was almost desperate, and this made things easy.

"Of course I want to," I said brightly, thinking of actually being able to keep my wand on my bedside table without having to freak out about it.

"We'll go after you eat, you need breakfast." he said after a moment, smiling as he exited my room.

I changed, reveling in the weight of my wand sticking out of my jeans pocket before going down to meet him in the kitchen.

I went down the stairs, smirking to myself. I wasn't all that hungry, but I was humoring him. When I reached the kitchen I found him leaned against the counter and waiting as I searched for breakfast. I searched through the fridge, found nothing, and walked over to the counter where he was leaning. I looked around for an apple, but my eyes found a note instead. I picked it up and found Charlie's messy scrawl.

Went to Billy's, be back tonight. Don't wait up.

I smiled slightly as I read it; this would make it so much easier to get to the Cullen's. I went back to searching for my apple. It didn't take me long to find the fruit and I ate it quickly, wanting to start doing magic. I hadn't been able to do magic since I left England, I was told it wasn't safe to unless I was with someone who knew, and it kind of it made me feel like I was being watched. I didn't know why I wasn't allowed too, but I hadn't asked. Charlie knew, but he still wasn't comfortable with me practicing magic all the time, and I wasn't going to make him uncomfortable, he was already in danger because to me. That uncomfortable thought made me think of my friends.

I hadn't seen or heard from them in a year; there had been no letters, no communication, nothing. I understood why, but it didn't make me miss them less. And it sure didn't make me worry about them any less. They were my family in everything but blood, and I might even be related to Ron through Mom. I constantly worried about them; the first few weeks after the wedding were horrible. I had gotten better, but it still bothered me, I had no idea if they were alive or not. It was always a constant in the back of my mind, always there, nagging. Where they alive? Have they been captured? I had cut off all magic communication except for Mom when I came to the States, the only other thing I had was my silent DA** coin. What made me feel worse was that I was safe- for the most part- and they were risking their lives.

I shook my head, I wasn't going to let depressing thoughts ruin today. I was finally able to do magic and I was going to forget about it all just for today. Hopefully. I finished my apple and turned to face Edward. He grinned at me, I felt myself grin back. I tossed my apple in the bin and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his torso. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I grinned into his shirt. I tilted my head up and smiled at him, reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him. I smiled against his lips as he responded, his cool lips sending hot sparks through my skin. He pulled back, laughing at my pout, and pulled me against him again. We were quiet for a while; then he remembered something.

"Is your shield caused by your magic?" he asked, surprising me.

"Umm," I was stalling; I really didn't want to reveal that I could turn it off. How where you supposed to tell you boyfriend that you were afraid of _anyone _getting in your head, even if it was just him?

"Is it?" he asked again, I could help the blush that surfaced under his intense gaze.

"Yeah, it is," I said, looking down. I wanted to tell him, but I wasn't going to risk leaving my mind open all the time.

"That explains it then," he said, I felt bad for lying to him, but I valued the security of my mind.

I had learned occlomency in sixth year after I had seen firsthand what could happen if someone could control your mind. What had happened with Harry scared me to no end and I was determined not to let it happen to me. It was what drove me to learn, and it had paid off. I couldn't even think of what would have happened if Edward could have read my mind, the secret would have been out, I would be forced to leave, and nothing would have ended well.

"Are we apparating today?" I asked playfully, smirking up at him.

"If you want to," he said, he didn't look too happy about the idea though.

"Do you want to run?" I asked, it didn't sound so bad to me.

"If you want to," he repeated, I grinned.

"How about," I said, smiling, "you run, and I fly."

He looked startled, but nodded, eyes going blank for a minute.

"Go get your things." he said and I took off for the stairs, he was right behind me.

I looked around; I didn't really know what to take, so I took everything I could think of. My school books, my robes, my broom, and some of my potion things. I hoped it would be enough. I placed everything in the bag and slung it across my back, letting it settle between my shoulder blades. Thank Merlin for magic because I would have needed a cart to carry everything without it.

I turned to the window and saw my owl fly past, looking at us. I walked over to my window opened it, letting the cool morning air in along with Athena. I held out my arm and she landed on it, nipping my fingers lightly. I smiled at her, looking for a letter, finding nothing. I had a thought then.

"Do you want to meet the Cullen's?" I asked her. She hooted in reply, shooting out the window towards their house. I glanced at Edward, who was looking at me strangely.

My owl had hated Edward at first, but she had been around him enough that she knew about their lives. She realized they wouldn't hurt her, but she had always been cautious. It had taken the James incident for her to really warm up to the idea of them. It had taken quite a bit off convincing, owl treats, and her spying on them from afar to get her to even come close to Edward, let alone the family. I had finally convinced her they were good, she was a lot less jumpy after that.

I turned to him and smiled, taking in his shocked expression. It really was amusing to surprise them, considering I had never done it before. He finally shook his head and smiled back at me.

He walked over to me and put his hands on my waist, kissing me before lifting me up and jumping out my window.

As bad as I wanted to fly, I kind of liked being carried. "Go into the woods, I don't want to risk someone seeing me get on my broom."

He nodded and started running again.

"Stop," I whispered, I knew he would hear me. He did, we slowed quickly and then stopped. I hopped down to the ground and reached for my bag. Edward was looking at me, looking like he was trying to hide his excitement.. I unzipped it and reached in, feeling around for my broom. I pulled it out and looked at him and grinned before I mounted.

"You want to get on?" I asked lightly. He didn't even hesitate before walking over to me and sliding on behind me.

I took off, speeding upwards. We broke through the canopy of the trees and I sped up, gaining altitude. I felt his arms tighten on my waist as I leveled out, the same height as the top goal on the pitch. I smiled brightly as I looked down to the forest below. I stopped mid-air and turned my head to face him, grinning at his concerned expression.

"How do you like it?" I asked, gesturing to the broom and the open air below us.

"Great, it really is," he said as he looked around.

It was beautiful. Fog was hanging in white gossamer sheets in the still grey sky, the sun making everything shine with a silver sheen. The trees below were deep green, the wind was barely enough to ruffle my hair, and everything around us sparkled with life. I couldn't help but to take in Edward too. His skin was shining in the early morning light, this topaz eyes taking in everything for miles around, and his lips were pulled upward into a breathtaking smile, one that I could help but return.

"Do you want to see what else I can do?" I asked, my grin widening in anticipation.

"Sure," he replied.

"Then hold on," I said as I turned and dived.

I felt his arms tighten hard on my waist as I flung myself into a nosedive towards the trees. The wind whistled loudly as we sped through the air, nearing the leafy canopy. I grinned as I pulled on the handle sharply, pulling out of the dive and straight up into a loop. I could feel Edward's hands tighten as I flipped us upside down and back again. It felt wonderful to finally be back in the air for a while, yesterday hadn't counted much as that had been a small display, nothing like what I was doing now. I flew through the canopy and landed on the springy ground. I untangled myself from his arms and dismounted, he followed suit. I turned to him.

"What do you think?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I now know why you don't seem interested in cars," he said simply. I couldn't help it, I laughed, listening as it echoed through the trees.

"What?" he asked, bewildered at my reaction.

"Nothing," I said as I mounted again. He gave me an odd look.

"I'll fly, you run, just slow down." I said as I took off.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, both of us lost in thought and the scenery. I flew, watching for trees and trying to keep up with Edward when he put on a burst of speed. "This would be a good place for a Firebolt," I thought, thinking of Harry's. I smiled as I thought of the few times I had ridden it. It was why I was never into cars; I had a much better option for transportation. We finally made it to the clearing behind the river and I watched as he jumped it easily.

I flew over to the back door, dismounted, and walked in, not bothering to knock. I looked around and Alice was already standing there, looking at me expectantly. Edward followed me inside and I watched as he whispered something, too low for me to hear. I waited as everyone of his family appeared and looked at me. I flashed them a grin before turning and heading back to the backyard, my bag bouncing against my shoulder blades. They got there ahead of me, but I didn't stop my walk until I was in the middle of the semi-circle they had formed. I looked at each of them in turn, reading there expressions. Carlisle was interested, Esme looked concerned, Jasper looked wary, Alice was excited and jumpy, Emmett looked happy, even though I had no idea why, Rosalie was trying hard to look bored, but was failing horribly, Edward looked expectant.

"What do you want to know?" I asked without greeting. I was met with silence. I cocked my head to the side.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Emmett said after a moment of more awkward silence. I grinned at him.

"Of course, I'm a chaser." I said proudly, surprising him.

"Really?" he asked. I just nodded.

"Are you any good?" he asked, raising an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Of course I am, you don't make a house team being horrible," I said coolly, glaring at the large vampire.

"After what I saw today, I believe you," Edward said, as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head to the side, pecking him on the lips and grinned at him before turning to look at Emmett again. He was smirking, a mischievous look dancing around in his eyes, and I just rolled mine.

"Well, with your balance, I couldn't tell," he teased, and I had to laugh. It was definitely the truth. Here, I had always been clumsy, but he had never seen me without the act on.

"It's alright, I couldn't have expected you to think I could play when I never showed any interest in sports here." There was happiness in the air, like a shimmering veil, and I couldn't help but to bask in it. I felt like I was finally free in this place, no longer tied to something I wasn't, and it almost made me giddy. Although, it could have just been Jasper.

"So, what else can you do?" Carlisle asked after a moment of silence, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"A lot, I really don't know what to show you." I said, grinning at his curious expression.

"Anything," Jasper supplied, looking almost as excited as his wife now. I bit my lip.

"Okay," I said, raising my wand summoned a small stone from the forest floor.

I laughed quietly as it flew straight at me, stopped, and hovered around a foot in front of my face. I reached up and grabbed it, letting it settle in my palm. I looked at in for a minute before I decided what to do. It was around the size of a golf ball, smooth and cool. I raised my wand again, now pointing it at the stone. I nonverbally cast one of the simpler transfiguration spell and watched, amused, at the startled expression on their faces as the stone in my hand turned into a crystal and back again. I turned towards the forest and threw the now-normal stone back into the trees.

"How did you do that?" Rosalie asked me, eyes still wide. She had completely given up on looking bored.

"That was some simple Transfiguration," I said, smiling a bit at her odd expression.

"Simple?" Alice asked, clearly startled.

"Yeah, the hard stuff comes in when you start transfiguring live animals or yourself. Now that's not simple." I said with a smile.

"Can you show us?" Emmett asked.

"Only if you let me try something first," I said. I was going to test a theory.

"Sure," Came the immediate reply.

"Come here Emmett," I said, gesturing to the open spot in front of me. He did so, warily.

I raised my wand, pointing it at his chest. He took a step back. I looked at him and smirked, playing with him, I wasn't going to do anything bad, and it probably wouldn't work. I took a step back, keeping my wand trained on his chest. I paused for a minute, before trying it.

"Stupify," I yelled, I watched as the jet of light left my wand and hit him square in the chest, not even bothering him. I nodded and smiled.

"I didn't think so," I said.

"Didn't think what?" Esme asked.

"Vampire skin is one of the toughest things in the world, ranking neck in neck with dragon hide." I said, sounding slightly like I had swallowed a text-book. "And, most spells only bounce off of dragon hide, so I figured that it would be the same for you guys."

"Dragons?" Jasper asked.

And the explaining began. We went through everything from the Sorting, to the classes, to Quidditch, to the books, and back again. Care of Magical Creatures was very fun to explain, and just watching their faces was enough to keep me grinning. When I dug out my robes I thought Alice would choke, and my Potions things actually made them want to choke, and gag, and all I did was smile. I grinned through the entire experience; I had always been good at Potions. Potions and Transfiguration were my best classes, and I always hit the top marks, driving Hermione crazy sometimes.

The day had gone by so fast, and it was now around three fifty. We, well I, had taken a break to eat. I picked up my empty plate, overly full like I always was when Esme decided she was going to cook for me, and walked over to the sink. I placed the plate in the sink quietly and started walking back to the table. Smiling at Edward as my hand went unconsciously to my necklace.

I almost had a heart attack. My knees weakened, my arm going out to catch me before I could crumple to the floor, and my mouth opened in a small "o". I could feel a stone hand gently grasp my shoulder, felt the presence behind me, but I could really process anything other the cold blood rushing through my ears and the blazing Galleon in my hand. My heart, pumping like a hummingbird, almost flew out of my chest as I pulled the coin over my head and read the words on the gold.

Harry's back. We're fighting at Hogwarts. Hog's Head, come quickly.

I felt my fingers go numb as I reread the words. I couldn't help the feeling of determination that swept through me as I realized I had already decided on going. I wouldn't abandon them now, or ever. Not when we could end this, the war, the pain. I had to go, to help stop Voldemort, and if Harry was back, this would be when it would happen.

The Cullen's were looking, staring really, at me. Their topaz eyes glinting with a curious concern that made me want to hug every one of them. I couldn't though, I didn't have time.

"I'm sorry," I said regretfully, excitedly," but I have to leave."

As soon as the words slipped from my mouth I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a velvet voice whisper, "Not until you explain."

* * *

><p>AN: And, again, I am so so so sorry for the late chapter! I hope this was good, I really don't have a good feeling about it. Well, thanks for reading!


	6. Convincing

A/N: This is a short chapter, sorry, but I want to put this in here before the next part happens. It is kind of a filler, but you still need to read it to understand what happens next.

Thanks to all my amazing readers!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't own either series.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 68/12

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"I'm sorry," I said regretfully, "but I have to leave."

As soon as the words slipped from my mouth I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and a velvet voice whisper, "Not until you explain."

* * *

><p>Surely he could feel the determination in my shoulder, and I know he could feel my heart beating faster than normal. There was <em>no way<em> I was staying here. I was going to help them, even if they didn't like it.

"I'm going to England," I said simply.

"Why?" Carlisle asked, curious and confused at my strained expression.

"To fight," I felt the arms around me tighten, and felt rather than heard the "No" that came from him.

He wasn't going to stop me, no matter how much he wanted to.

"And how in the world are you going to stop me?" I challenged, twisting in his arms to look him in the face, letting my fear show on my face for the first time. "Are you really going to keep me from this?"

He just shook his head, his topaz eyes dark and stormy. "You're scared.

"Yes," I said, but I was thinking more of my friends than of myself.

"Then stay. Don't go. They'll be fine." He whispered, looking down at me with such dark eyes that had it been any other request I never would have stood a chance, but not this.

Did he not understand? Of course didn't. He'd been young when his family fell ill, and him with them. He'd never watched a madman massacre a street of people, never watched as woman killed a part of your family and _enjoyed it. _He'd killed, he'd fought, yes, but he'd never had to _fight._ He'd never watched his best friend crumple at the brink of death, several times, never fought against evils for a cause that hated you.A vampire, virtually indestructible, and he had never, ever, had to fight for those he loves most. You can't fight a sickness in someone else, but you can lunatics and madmen, and I planned to. He'd never had to learn, and it was hard knowing that he hadn't, that he didn't know.

"But, you can't-" I cut him off.

"Can't do what?" I interrupted; my eyes icy as they glared into his.

"Fight," he said softly, but his tone didn't do anything to help.

"And why is that?" I ground out through my teeth, clenching one hand around my still scorching coin and the other around my wand.

"Because you're a-" I cut him off, again.

"I'm a what?" I almost yelled, fighting to control my voice and my fears. I was wasting so much time.

"Human."

"Why does that matter?" In truth, the high pitch of my voice didn't surprise me in the least, but it did him. I knew I was close to shrieking at him, so close that I was trembling, but the others didn't.

"Because you're-" And again, I cut him off.

"If you say weak," I started, icy and low and cold as I stared at him. "I will personally dismember you. Do you think the weak would make it through a war like this? They don't. Most of the strong don't make it; most of them have already died! This isn't some small squabble, Edward, it's war, and I'm not leaving my family behind.

"I know," he said. I opened my mouth, but he cut me off.

"I was going to say, just eighteen." he said.

I laughed, but it was cold and completely devoid of humor.

"You think that's going to stop any of the others? Do you think that will stop Harry? Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby remember? I would have fought if I was eleven. I'm of age, it doesn't matter anyway." I said. He looked surprised.

"You're of age?" he asked.

"I've been of age for over a year." I said through gritted teeth.

"Still,-" he started.

"I'm going," I said, cutting him off.

"Well, you really don't give me any other option," he said. He had let go of me slightly, but he was still gripping my arms and I couldn't do anything. For a second, I was scared, but then I remembered I could always just drag him to England with me.

"Well, you're not stopping me," I said, determined.

"I'm going with you." he said.

I almost dropped dead. My face must have betrayed the utter shock rolling inside me because he smirked a little.

This would work. He could come, I could fight, and he wouldn't get hurt. That was the thought anyway.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him, not quite happy, but definitely a far stretch from mad.

"We're all going," Emmett said, looking at the rest them. All of them were nodding, except Alice. She was looking at me strangely. I could feel her gold eyes on my face, so I looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. She opened her mouth and closed it again before starting.

"From what I can see, it's not going to be pretty," she said bracingly. Obviously it wasn't going to be pretty, it was war! I controlled the eye roll that almost made its way to my face.

"It's a war," I stated simply, trying to keep the images of bodies littering the ground out of my mind.

"What I'm saying is that you could get-"

"Killed?" I knew that already, prepared for it if needed.

"No, I was going to say in some serious trouble," I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it. Did she not understand? Had I not explained what was going on? I didn't understand what she was going at.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I didn't know who said that, but it just angered me.

"Of course I want to go! That's my family fighting! Don't you get it? I have to be there! Would you stand and watch someone kill your family?" I didn't care that the last part was scared, strained, it got the point across.

"Then we're all going." Carlisle said easily.

I shook my head. "They're not your family. There's no reason to pull all of you into danger with me."

Edward replied quickly. "They're your family, that means they're ours too."

I turned to Edward and reached up on my tip-toes, kissing him briefly. I pulled back and smiled at him, but it was thin.

"I love you," I whispered as I smiled. He sent me his signature grin back and I felt my knees weaken a bit, fear and love and slight relief almost making me dizzy.

"Well, we have a problem." I heard Emmett say, but I was suddenly busy. Edward had moved his head down slightly so our lips met and that really was making me dizzy.

"EXCUSE ME!" That was Emmett again, I wanted to hex him, but I pulled back and sent him a glare instead.

"Well, we never would have gotten anywhere if you had carried on like that. So, how are we getting there?" He looked worried, but I wasn't concerned. I was going to make a portkey. That was that. Yes, it was illegal, but the American Ministry didn't seem to be as strict. That and it was during the war, they would be just a bit preoccupied.

"I'm taking you there," I said easily, untangling myself from his arms but not letting go of Edward's hand.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Trust me."

I walked over to the table and grabbed a blue plate that was sitting there. I held it up to eye level and pointed my wand at it, sending a silent "Portus" at it. I felt it heat up and start to pulse. I quickly turned to them and held it out so everyone could touch it.

"Grab hold," I said, as soon as the words came from my mouth they were attached to the plate.

"Hold on," I said as I felt it heat up even more.

I watched as it pulsed again and I was grabbed by my navel and sent into a blur of color.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like it. I am sorry it is so short, but I felt like it needed to be here.

I got all my feeling out about the whole weak human thing! YAY!

Oh, and for those of you who don't like canon pairing, I can't break them up. It would ruin the story line I have planned out. I might do a short story about them splitting, but I don't know. Anyway, thanks for the opinions, I love them!

TATA for now!=]


	7. Leaving

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading my story! I love you all!

For those of you who have questions, they SHOULD ( key word right there) be answered on this chapter. If they haven't been answered by then, ask again.

Oh, I went and watched the last HP movie! It was wonderful! I was (don't laugh) crying through half of the end! I don't normally cry in movies either, so, that's saying something.

That's about it, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Edited- 618/12

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't own either of these fantastic book series.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt the tug at my navel loosen and the swirling of colors stop rapidly as we landed in a dark room. From time and time again of practice, I stayed standing, only barely teetering as I felt my feet hit solid ground, but I was the only one who looked unfazed. I looked around, Edward was shaking his head and holding on to my shoulder gently, Alice steading herself beside a swaying Jasper, Esme was clutching the front of a dazed Carlisle, and Rosalie was looking down at a grounded Emmett, a fact which brought a smile to my face. If I hadn't been so tense, or scared for that matter, I would have laughed at the fact that something had upset their perfect balance, but I could barely muster the smile I sent them as he sprang to his feet. I glanced behind Rosalie and spotted my reflection in a cracked mirror, and what I saw almost scared me.<p>

Was that what I really looked like to them right now? I knew my nerves were frayed, and anyone could sense the fear, but I looked nothing like the normal, happy Bella I put off in Forks. My eyes were wide, the brown so dark it was almost black, and the skin around them tight with worry. My mouth was set in a smile that looked much more like a grimace than anything, and my cheeks were the color of snow. My hair, already messy from today, was so tangled from the portkey that it seemed frizzy.

Altogether, the image scared me. This was _not _the look I wanted to portray heading into a war. The scared ones didn't last long.

I sighed, tearing my eyes away from the image to examine the room around me.

I examined the room I was standing in the center of. I recognized it almost immediately as one of the back rooms of the Hog's Head. I saw a twin bed pushed up against the wall and desk with a dangerous looking chair pushed under it and by the opposite wall. It wasn't a five star room, something the Cullens were starting to notice, but I paid no heed to it. I just looked back at the now standing Cullens. I wished they had met the Wizarding World under nicer terms, but at least they would know now, even if it was such a horrible time to be introduced to it. I looked around, and I saw the slight apprehension in Carlisle's eyes. He was looking at the door, apparently expecting someone to come barging in. I needed to tell them to calm down, that we (most of us) would accept them.

"I need to tell you something," I started, looking around at them, taking in the apprehension in their eyes and almost shaking my head.

"Yes?" Esme asked, glancing around at her children, eyes concerned.

"There's no need to fear these people." I said, trying to ease my face into a convincing smile. "They've seen people far weirder than you. The vast majority will accept you for who you are, even if some of them are idiots."

This brought a smile out of most of them a small laugh out of Emmett. Carlisle's eyes had warmed; the fear in them had melted away and showed only anticipation, mirroring his wife and children. I looked down, dreading delivering the next bit of news.

I looked back up at them, catching the eyes of every one of them and holding before looking at the next, finally stopping on Edward. "There are going to be things here that, quite honestly, are far out of your league. You don't have any training –if I had known I would have trained up, but it didn't work like that- and there are going to be things that you aren't going to be able to protect me from, no matter how strong you are. "

Emmett would have sounded offended if his voice hadn't cracked. "You think they're going to get past us?"

"Of course, some things can't be helped with strength." I said, my mind automatically jumping to Dementors. I couldn't help the shiver that made it's way down my spine, hoping against hope that the image of a beautiful face, amber eyes growing darker as every last bit of happiness was siphoned out, falling to the ground below a dark hooded figure, that flashed through my mind was just a that, an image. I shivered again.

I looked around, and seeing that everyone was standing and waiting, I turned to the door.

"Well, let's go," I said.

I led them from the room and into the bar area. I was hoping someone would be there as I had no idea how to get to the castle without them. My luck seemed to be with me because Aberforth was standing behind his bar, looking peeved and muttering to himself about idiots. I walked up to the bar and knocked softly on the heavily polished wood. I watched as he paused in his mutterings, turned, and looked at me with a questioning expression. I cleared my throat.

"Have you seen Harry?" He rolled his icy blue eyes.

"Of course I have," he said grumpily, "they went and set of the Caterwauling Charm, waking the whole blasted village. Came in here, stupidly asked for entry to the castle, and went off again. Don't know what was on their bloody minds."

I bit my lip and looked back at the Cullens. They looked nervous, sometimes shifting their weight of shuffling their feet. I sent a reassuring smile their way and turned back to Aberfourth.

"I was wondering if I could follow them." I said, looking at the old man pleadingly. He gave a blank stare.

"Why? Even though you wouldn't be the first, there's been almost a crowd since Potter came." he said, adding the last part quietly.

"Because I plan on helping us win the war." I said simply.

He gave a heaving sigh and looked at me again, examining me with piercing eyes that were identical to his brother's. I looked back at him, eyes pleading, and tried to convey the most determined look I could muster. He glanced away from me, shaking his head as his eyes roamed the room. He then decided to look at his other guests, he hadn't taken the time to before we started talking. He seemed to do a double take as he took in their pale skin, amber eyes, and unearthly beauty. He sent me a bewildered glance as Esme smiled at him.

"Really? Vampires? What the world have you gotten yourself mixed up in girl?" he said and I blushed, but didn't answer.

"Why? Why are they here?" he asked, looking directly at me.

"They are here because they plan on helping as much as they possibly can." I said, daring him to argue.

"Fine," he finally said as he scowled. He turned to his portrait of Ariana and nodded. I smirked as the Cullens openly gawked as she smiled and beckoned us forward, I walked over quickly, but the others followed more slowly, looking at the picture like it would bite them.

"How?" Alice asked, eyes open wide; she wasn't used to being surprised.

"Magic," I said quietly and looked at Aberfourth for directions.

"Just follow the tunnel, it'll take you to the Come and Go Room. You'll meet the others there. Now go before more come and I have to explain it to a crowd." he said tiredly. I sent him a grateful smile as the portrait swung open and I stepped in and walked forward, leaving enough room for them to follow me. I watched as Esme- who was the last one to come through the wall- stepped in and the door swung shut.

"I guess we should be going," I said quietly as I turned and walked down the dark passage.

I felt Edward come up behind me and slip his hand into mine. I swung our hands between us and thought of what was ahead. I had no doubt in my mind what was going to happen. We were walking calmly into a war zone. I had no idea what kind of horrors where on the other side of the passage, but I would deal with them. I didn't want to think about the lives that would be lost, and I just didn't think I could handle that beforehand. A cleared throat brought me out of my thoughts.

"You knew, didn't you? Since the beginning." Jasper said and Edward looked at me while we walked. I couldn't help the blush that heated my face.

"You did, didn't you?" he said, I bit my lip.

"From the first time I saw you," I said. I got quite a few surprised looks from that.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Of course. You guys were third year material." I said, trying not to sound insulting.

I could feel their eyes on my back as we walked. I explained a few things to them as we traveled, but it wasn't much, we really didn't have time. We got to the portrait hole and I stopped, I could hear talking through the wall. It sounded like an argument. I took a deep breath and trailed my fingers down the wall and felt for the make-shift handle. Once I found it I grasped it and yanked, pulling the door open. I opened it further to see people already standing there, surrounding Harry.

I watched him for a moment before looking around at the crowd. Familiar faces stared up at Harry as talked, but only one really caught my eye. A pair of icy blue eyes I had seen a thousand times were glancing around the room. Her heart-shaped face etched with worry and the chocolate brown hair was whipping around in its pony tail as she searched the room. Her eyes met mine and I grinned, letting all the emotion from being able to see her again fill the smile. She smiled too and jogged over to us. My mom stood there, looking at me for a second before I rushed her, throwing my arms around her neck and squealing. I could feel her laugh as I hugged her. I hadn't seen her in over a year.

"I guess you're happy to see me." she said without letting go of me.

"Mom." I murmured, smiling as I hugged her tighter.

* * *

><p>I am sooooo sorry for the extremely late update. You have full reason to hate me... Again I am sooo sorry! =[<p>

Well I know this is short, but I think I should put this in there before the next chapter. About the next chapter, I have no idea when it will be up. I have volleyball practice six days of the week, school, band, and a major case of writer's block.

IMPORTANT! I need your opinions, should Bella go back to America after the war, or stay in England? Plot will be different either way. HELP ME PLEASE!


	8. Mother

A/N: Alright guys, sorry for the crazy updates. I am soo sorry!

Ya'll probably don't want to listen to my lame excuses, so, on with the story!

Important: I really hope this isn't too OoC, it might be though.

Disclaimer: If I was either author, do you really think I would be posting on here? No, so you get the point.

My smile was identical to the one on her face as she looked at me, but it slipped as she took in the Cullen's. She pulled her wand out, gripping it like a vise as she examined them. I watched as she looked over them, trying to hold back the panic that was rising in me as I took in her reaction. She glanced at all of them in turn, finally getting back to me. She gave me a stern look.

" What the world are you doing with vampires?" she whisper-yelled at me.

" I meet them in Forks," I said, looking down sheepishly.

" What were you thinking?"

" They're vegitarians! Thet only eat animals!" I exclaimed, looking behind me to Edward. He hung back a little, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. I held on to his hand and my mother's eyes zeroed in in the interlocked fingers. I heaved a sigh, trying to tear her attention from our hands. It worked too, but only in getting her attention off of our hands. Now, she staring at Edward, a calculating look on her face.

" This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen." I said to her. She looked back to me.

" How long have you known them?" she asked.

" Around two years,"* I responded.

She let out a sigh and then shook her head before extending a hand in Edward's direction. He took it and they shook, Mom didn't even flinch at the cold. She turned back to me after that, a raised eyebrow and curious look on her face.

" Are you not going to introduce the rest of them?" she asked and I laughed.

" That's Alice and Jasper," I said, Alice waved while Jasper just nodded.

" That is Rosalie and Emmett," Rosalie was too busy checking out the room to care, but Emmett smiled and let out a "Hey".

" That is Carlisle and Esme," I said. Carlisle inclined his head to her, but Esme leaped forward and hugged her, whispering something that I didn't hear that made my mom laugh. They pulled away and immediatly started talking.

I looked at Edward, he seemed to be staring at my mom like she had just slapped him, but she was talking to Esme like nothing was wrong.

" What's the matter?" I asked.

" She just, sent me a message. When I tried reading her mind, she said something to me. I just don't know how she said it. She said 'Better not try that again,'" he still look dumbfounded as he whispered it to me. I laughed.

" She's a born Leginmens, she can send messages and she can block mental attacks. It's really rare." I said and his expression cleared up somewhat and I looked back towards my mom.

She had stopped talking to Esme, instead, her eyes were on a golden coin on a leather strap identical to mine. Her expression showed no emotion, and she quickly dropped the metal. She walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye as she spoke.

" I just got a message, I'm needed down in the main hall." she paused then before continuing. " When the fighting starts, be careful, okay?"

" I will," I said, wanting to look down, but my gaze wouldn't move.

" I love you," she said and she hugged me.

" I love you too," I said as I hugged her back.

She let go after that, running through the crowd to the door. I didn't get much time after that, becasue soon I was enveloped in a another hug, almost choking on bushy brown hair.

" Bella!"

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to put the two different reaction in the same chapter. Again, sorry.

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Reveiws are better than smoothies in the Summer! =]


	9. Hermione

A/N: Hey guys!

Here's the next chapter, talk to you at the end of the chapter!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP or Twilight.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 622/12

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine- Hermione<p>

* * *

><p>"Hermione," I squealed as I returned her hug. She was thinner than I remembered, and her hair needed a brush. I felt a lump form in my throat, guilt threatening tears, but I swallowed it down.<p>

"I didn't know if you got the message or not! How's your father? How was school?" she asked without pausing, breathless by the end. She pulled back, brown eyes searching my face.

"I did, good, and horrible," I said, smiling as she laughed.

I couldn't help but notice the rest of her. She was thin, much more thin than I'd ever seen her, and her face was etched with a weariness that made her look so much older than seventeen. Her brown eye were tired and deep in her face, her skin was pale, and her hair hung in limp waves. Her clothes were loose on her and looked like she'd just gone through a particularly nasty duel, but a smile was lighting up her face, and I couldn't help but return it.

"So, how was America?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

I smiled, "It was great. I met some really great people there."

I glanced sideways, and she caught sight of the Cullens. She was quick, eyes widening ever so slightly as she whispered, "Vampires? Really, Bells? I thought being a witch was enough for you. Not to mention hanging out with Harry."

She was smiling though, her tone much lighter than Mom's had been, and just shook her head at me. I opened my mouth to say something, probably something about them being vegetarians, but she was moving before I could say anything. She walked up to Carlisle, holding out her hand and looking him in the eyes, and there wasn't even a hint of caution.

"Hullo, I'm Hermione," she said as she shook his hand. An amused expression on her face as she took in Carlisle's dumfounded one.

"I'm Carlisle," He said as he smiled at her.

"These are the Cullens," I said, drawing her attention back to me. She just smirked.

"That's Rosalie and Emmett," I pointed to them. Rose just nodded, but Emmett waved.

"That's Carlise, as you already know, and Esme," I said, this time Esme just smiled.

"That's Alice and Jasper," I said. Alice smiled happily and waved, but Jasper was looking at her oddly. He looked at her in, pity? I didn't know. She seemed to notice, raising an eyebrow his direction, he just shook his head.

"This," I said, bringing her attention back to the rest of us, " Is Edward, my boyfriend."

"Huh?" she looked like I had told her I was dating the Giant Squid. I would have laughed had it been anyone other than me she was talking to.

"Edward is my boyfriend." I stated clearly, smirking as her eyes widened.

"That's… a surprise." She said, shaking her head just a little and then focusing on Edward.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you." she said and then she walked forward and did something that had my jaw on the floor. She hugged him, but as she pulled back Edward tensed, causing me to wonder what exactly she had said to him. I could tell it wasn't expected.

She walked back over to me, leaving Edward standing there with a shocked expression still lingering on his face.

"I'm going to go check on the guys," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder as she prepared to leave. "You know how they are."

She started to walk away, but then I thought of something. And, honestly, she was the only one I knew who might know what to do. Besides McGonagall, of course.

"Hey, wait, I need a favor!" I said, stopping her.

"What?" she asked. Her eyes were confused. She knew as well as I did that I could do most things magically.

"I need you to do the filter charm. They are vampires, and this is a war. I don't want anything happening." I said, and she laughed.

"Of course. I can understand why you didn't want to do it!" she laughed, clearly remembering the last time I tried it. Everyone had ended up either burnt, singed, or singing all day. I sighed, remembering the looks I had received for the rest of the week for that.

She withdrew her wand, walking up to Edward.

"Ready?" she asked and he looked at me, I nodded.

She did the complicated wand movement, a concentrated look on her face, and Edward seemed to loosen. His eyes widened, and he looked at me with such an expression that I almost looked away. He breathed, deeply, through his nose, and the smile that lit up his face was blinding.

She went around and repeated the process with everyone, and each person seemed to lose whatever tension was in them as she waved her wand over them. I could tell they couldn't smell the blood anymore, because each one of them, even Jasper, was breathing deeply, even though they didn't need to. Their looks mirrored Edward's, and I couldn't help but smile. After she was done with Esme she walked back over to me, giving me a one-armed hug.

"Now, I'm going to go check on the guys; wanna come with me?" she asked.

Harry's and Ron's faces flashed in my mind. I hadn't seen them in _so long. _I missed them, so much it hurt. I could see Ron's easy grin and Harry's teasing green eyes, and I didn't hesitate even a second in the "Yes" I sent her.

I felt a cold hand slip into mine almost as soon as we started moving. I leaned into him, enjoying the peace while it lasted.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but I have no idea how else to do this without it taking forever to update. I'm sorry. =[

I love you guys, and extra you to my reviewers!

Reviews are better than Mint chocolate chip ice cream!


	10. Ron

A/N: Alright, here's the next one. I know it's kinda boring right know, but I need to make introductions, then I promise it'll get exciting. This isn't going to be the best, I'm really really really uninspired right now, but I promise it will get better! I'm just not good with introductions.

Warning= Might be a bit OOC

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nope, nada, nothing, zilch, oh wait, nah, still don't own them.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 626/12

* * *

><p>"So, how was the hunting trip?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation light and looking sideways at her. She turned her head and smirked at me, tired brown eyes lit up with humor.<p>

"I've really missed you Bells, you and your crazy sense of humor." she said, I laughed.

"You didn't answer the question though." I said quietly, realizing just a little too late that I might not want to know.

"Bells, it was," she paused, closing her eyes as the blood drained from her face. "rough. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm glad you didn't have to be there, really glad. We fought, a lot, but we made it. And tonight's it's going to be worth it."

"I-" I was cut off.

"And don't you dare say you're sorry. Charlie needed you and you know you couldn't have done what I did to my parents to him. Don't worry about it. Like I said, it's all going to be worth it tonight." she said giving me a stern look before letting it melt into a smile. "Besides, you never would have met Eddie here if you had come with us."

I looked up to smile at him as he scowled, amber eyes giving Hermione a look that clearly said he wasn't amused. I sighed as I turned back to the crowd in front of me, squeezing his hand. I let my gaze wander, searching for two particular people. I caught a flash of red hair, but it turned out to be George running in a mad dash to catch up with Fred who was already on the other side of the room. That's when Ron came running toward Hermione and me, barely pausing to breathe before he started talking.

His red hair was longer than I had ever seen it. His face was pale, and his blue eyes were just as tired as Hermione's. He was tall and just as lanky as I remembered, but his clothes hung off of him in a way that suggested weight loss. There was dirt on his face, but he didn't seem to notice any of this as he sent Hermione a breathless smile.

"Harry's gone to find… the… tiara." he panted.

"It's not a-," she said.

"I know, I know," he cut her off, sending her a cheeky grin. That's when he turned to me.

His eyes widened almost comically, tired blue eyes lighting up as I grinned at him. He smiled, just looking at me for a moment, and I felt Edward's cool hand slip out of mine right before Ron lunged at me. I wrapped my arms around him as his hug lifted me clean off the floor, smiling as the scent of sweat and dirt and something that had always reminded me of the Weasely's enveloped me.

"I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too Bells, we've missed you too. I didn't think you got the message!" he said as he put me down. I grinned at him.

"I got it and here I am." he just sent me a deadpan look. 'Obviously' written all over his face.

"Not funny." he said.

And then he noticed the small white hand that was poking me mercilessly on the shoulder. He looked around, eyes even wider than before. He looked at them all, glancing back to me every few seconds, and just shook his head. I looked at him, slightly shocked, and he just smiled.

"Vampires? Really, Bells?" He sighed, and I almost fell over in relief." And all this time we thought it was Harry, now I know who the danger magnet is."

"Really Ron? Am I Undesirable Number One? Do I look like the black-haired man on that poster? Hmm?" I asked, mock offended. He rolled his eyes before sending me a light glare that I just laughed at.

"She's right, Ron," Hermione said, smirking at him.

"Whose side are you on?" he muttered, sending his glare her way. She sent me a look before we both erupted with giggles.

"So, who are they?" he said, jerking his thumb towards the Cullens and ignoring our laughter.

"They have names." I said, bemused at his lack of tact.

"Well, since you haven't been kind enough to introduce us..." he let the sentence trail off, smirking.

"Well, " I turned to the family, trying to ignore the shocked expressions on their faces, I decided to grin to that later. " That's Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and this is my boyfriend, Edward." I finished, all in one breath.

His jaw actually dropped, movie style, eyes widening and all, I almost laughed at how he looked.

"Boyfriend?" he looked at me, amusement and shock dancing in his clear blue eyes. I just nodded.

He turned to Edward. "Congrats man, and good luck." I hit his arm, he just laughed. I huffed.

"Ummm, thanks?" Edward said; it came out as a question though. I sent him a glare.

"No problem." I let my glare veer to him.

Well, Bells, me and Harry almost had to beat them off you with sticks last year. I really didn't think you would change your mind on the idea of dating all that much." he said as he grinned at me.

That's when we were interrupted. Several people were now at the exits, ushering people out.

"Those of age can fight, those that aren't are leaving, go to the Great Hall! Now! Hurry!"

I let myself go with the tide of people, slipping my hand into the cool one that trapped it merely moments before, and letting myself savor the excited feeling that came with the anticipation of fighting. I smiled as I followed Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry, I don't really have a great feeling about this chapter, so tell me how you like it!

I know it's boring, but it will get better, I promise!


	11. The Great Hall

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next one, this one isn't really a long one, just a filler. Sorry!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Still don't own it!<p>

* * *

><p>Most of this chapter was written straight from the book, just a FYI.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 626/12

* * *

><p>I sat down, dragging Edward down with me, the rest of the family following my lead. I looked around, trying to see what the others thought of the Cullens. They didn't seem to be drawing much attention, except for a few curious glances here and there.<p>

"Amazing," Edward whispered.

"What?" I asked, wondering to what he was referring to exactly.

"They… accept us, for the most part." he said, looking down at me, a smile brightening his face.

"We're witches and wizards. If we didn't accept you, wouldn't that be hypocritical?" I asked, smiling despite the tease I sent his way. He just shook his head.

I looked down the table, seeing the scared faces of the First and Second years, the alarm of everyone else, and the determination in the faces of the of age. I glanced at the other tables, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were just as frantic as we were, but the Slytherins, give or take a few First years, were calm as they waited for whatever was to come. I had to fight back a scowl at the sight of Draco Malfoy's gleeful look.

That's when McGonagall stood, attracting every eye in the room.

"The evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point." she said, her eyes moving swiftly across the sea of faces staring at her.

Then, Ernie Macmillan stood, "And what if we want to stay and fight?"

There was a bit of applause at his statement.

"If you are of age, you may stay," Professor McGonagoll said.

"Of age? All of you are still practically children!" Esme exclaimed, looking around frantically at the younger students. I saw the hand around Carlise's arm tighten.

"Only the seventh years are staying." I reassured, she still didn't seem to like the idea. I sighed, realizing she wouldn't ever like the idea.

A shout made me look up. "Where's Professor Snape?" It came from the Slytherins.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk." Professor replied and I cheered right along with everyone else, letting my scream mix with all the other relieved students. Edward raised his eyebrow as I settled down. I just shrugged.

That's when a flash of jet black caught my attention, and I looked towards the wall, seeing a familiar set of eyes searching frantically for something. I smiled, and waved, hoping to get his attention. It worked too, because the next moment his eyes met mine and a brilliant smile flashed across his face. I smiled back at him, and he waved before nodding his head in the direction of the door. I nodded, mouthed "be careful", and rolled my eyes as he laughed at that. He took off, walking briskly away, and I sighed, turning back towards the tables and tuned out the muttering he brought with him.

"Friend of yours?" Edward asked stiffly, I nodded.

"Yeah, I've known him since I was eleven." I said.

"Oh," he still hadn't lost the stiffness.

I turned back to McGonagall, "I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects-" her words were drowned out by a new voice, high and cold.

"I know that you are preparing to fight." I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed, listening to the younger students scream. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you." At this Esme shuddered.

"I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood." I swallowed, trying to tune out the deafening silence that now took hold of the hall.

"Give me Harry Potter,"Voldemort's voice echoed in the silent room, icy and evil and cold. "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded." I looked around. Harry, who hadn't made it to the exit, was standing there, frozen, as every eye turned to him.

"You have until midnight." The silence was like a solid, floating in the air keeping everyone trapped.

A Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, decided to shatter it. She stood, raised a single, shaking arm and yelled, "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

I was out of my seat before I knew what I was doing, my wand raised, pointing at her as my eyes glared daggers at the whole table. I glanced sideways, noticing I wasn't the only one on my feet. I felt a swell of pride as I saw the whole of Gryffindor standing, wands raised, facing the Slytherins. My pride only grew as I watched the other houses stand; protecting the only chance we had of ending this. I smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said in clipped tones, "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

The grinding of benches and the sound of footsteps were heard as the House stood, everyone single one of them, and left.

"Ravenclaw's, follow on!"

Slowly the tables emptied, a few older Ravenclaw's stayed, even more Hufflepuffs stayed, and almost half of Gryffindor was left seated. There was an arguement about the Sixth years staying, but eventually they too were escorted out.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist, but my attention was drawn to Kingsley, who was standing waiting for attention.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters to the three highest towers- Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor- where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus, Arthur, and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school."

"Sounds like a job for us," I heard Fred call, indicating himself and George, Kingsley nodded.

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide into troops." I got up, leading Edward by the hand up to the front along with the others. I bit my lip before going up to Kingsley, fighting off the crowd as I did so.

"Hullo," I said. He looked down at me, his dark eyes searching.

"Yes?"

"Newcomers." I said and I watched as he looked behind me, not even flinching as he took in what was behind me.

"Lupin," he said and then he grinned, flashing a row of white teeth. I shook my head, smiling as I just nodded.

I slid my hand into Edward's, leaning into his side as I walked over to the small group starting to form around the werewolf, not missing the way Remus's nose scrunched as he caught the smell of them. I couldn't help the small smirk I let pull at my lips.

* * *

><p>I couldn't resist that last bit, sorry if it is a little OOC!<p> 


	12. A Talk with a Werewolf

A/N: And I present, Chapter 12! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I didn't own it the last time I updated, I don't now.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 626/12

* * *

><p>I tried, hard, not to laugh as the Cullens registered the werewolf's scent, but they made it hard. Rosalie actually made a gagging motion, I felt Edward shudder beside me, and even Carlisle couldn't keep his nose from scrunching.<p>

_I really am smiling too much._ I thought. _I mean, come on, we're in a war! Get it together Bella!_

It didn't stop the upward twist of my lips as I took in Emmett's slightly disgusted expression. I couldn't help but to play it up a little. I let go of Edward's hand and rushed forward, hugging my old DADA teacher. Hugging him, I knew I wasn't just "playing it up". He was like an uncle, a friend, and I had missed him just as much as I had the rest of my friends. He was an old family friend, my mother grew up in the village where he lived, and I had known him for years. He had been the one to see me do my first accidental magic, and I had always called him "Moony," only now realizing what it actually meant. He chuckled as he looked down at me, but his nose scrunched.

"Vampires, really Bella?" he asked, amusement heavy in his voice.

"You have no idea how many people have asked me that." I said, smiling.

"Well, you never were normal." he teased. I was the only one he ever really teased, I didn't know why, but I was.

"Hey!"

He raised an eyebrow. I grinned.

"You've grown you know." he said, he gazed at me, and I almost wanted to back up.

"I can't help it." I said, blushing a little at the attention.

" We might want to go to the grounds now!" a shout came from line of people behind us.

Remus gave a good natured chuckle, looking back on the crowd. I could see the sad look on his face, and I could tell mine was a copy of his pained look, because even through my smiles I knew just what would be happening soon, and I couldn't help but to imagine the outcomes. I couldn't help but enjoy the last few moments of peace we had, even if they were bittersweet. I pushed every thought of blank faces and staring eyes away and forced another smile. I help my arms out, and he reached forward and hugged me. I could help the blush or the smile when he whispered, "You really do reek."

"I'm sorry," I whispered and he laughed.

"As long as your happy." he said.

"I am, don't worry." I said, smiling up at him.

"But that's my job!" he exclaimed, smiling softly. I couldn't help the emotion that came to my eyes, the lump that formed in my throat, because he was _family_ and I wanted to keep him and everyone I cared about as far away from this as I could. I didn't want to, I _couldn't,_ lose him or any of the others.

"You need a raise." I choked out.

"It's all worth it Bells." he said, smiling softly.

I watched as a nervous look came to him. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Will you be Teddy's Godmother? I mean, we have Harry, but if you don't mind. I thought you would be perfect for the job and, well, think about it?" he managed out, running sentences and words together. I felt myself tear up.

"Of course! I would love to!" I almost yelled it, forgetting the people behind me for a second. I had only seen the baby once, in a picture Mom had sent me, but I was as taken by his blue hair and brown-blue eyes as everyone else that had seen him.

"Really?" he asked, hopeful.

"Definitely." I said, smiling at him.

"Thank you, so much." he said, and I shook my head.

"My pleasure." he smiled at me.

"The grounds!" someone yelled again, I backed up, away from him.

"Good luck. And, please, be _careful._" I said, sadness returning.

"You too," he smiled, but it was brief and forced. He turned then, walking swiftly through the doors and into the grounds. I turned back to Edward.

"I guess we should go." I said.

"Yeah." he paused. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can leave right now, no questions asked."

He sounded hopeful, and more than a little scared, but I just shook my head. I wasn't going to leave these people. They were family, friends, comrades, partners in arms, and I had been through six years of ups and downs with them, there was no way I was going to turn coward in the face of danger.

"I can't leave them," I said. I could see the pain in his eyes, but I ignored it, trying my best to block it out. I started to walk through the doors, and I felt a rock hard hand grasp mine. I leaned into him, and I wondered if he knew just how much I appreciated his hand in mine.

I walked onto the cool grass, gripping my wand in one hand and his hand in the other.

* * *

><p>I know all these are really short, and I am REALLY sorry, but I promise they will get better, I just have to get there...<p>

Action next chappie!

Reviews are like pumpkin pies and cool whip!


	13. Waves of Emotion

Chapter 13

A/N: I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- Nope.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 626/12

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at the forest borders, watching the trees sway in the wind and the leaves dance in the dark, contemplating everything at once. I had studied logic and science for a very large part of my longer than normal life, and everything I knew had been swept away in a matter of two days. I still hadn't wrapped my head around it. My family, as familiar with this world as I was, was positioned at different points in the castle after the first split. I was worried, insanely so, about them. Even Emmett had looked serious when he went off behind a group of fighters, holding Rose's hand in his. We had all changed for this, for Bella, and I didn't regret it, none of us did. Even Bella had changed, and even with such a large change, our love wasn't something that was going to, and nothing would ever make it. She had turned a 180, from shy and fragile to strong and amazingly powerful. She was tense and she seemed to sense the closeness of battle, she was fidgeting nonstop.<p>

I felt her grip my hand tightly, I could feel her pulse accelerate rapidly, and hearing the footsteps of the on-coming army wasn't helping my nerves, all I really wanted to do was hide her. I couldn't even entertain the thought of losing her, and I wanted to do everything I could to make sure I would never have too. I knew it was selfish, I knew that she alone could save so many lives, but it was all I could think about. I looked at her face, determination was written all over her figure, and you could only see a trace of fear if you looked into her eyes. Hey eyes, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, were staring fixedly at the tree line, seeing past it to the on-coming army only two hundred yards away, all of whom were swiftly approaching.

"Are you sure, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. If she changed her mind, we would be back in the castle hiding in seconds.

She sent me a glance, and her eyes softened ever so slightly. "No one wants to fight a war, but I want to help my family. And these people, they are my family, blood or not. I'm not going to leave them to fight alone, not when I could save lives by being here."

I nodded, my frozen expression hiding the fear and the love. I understood what she was saying, if these people had threatened my family, I would have stayed until the end, and I never would have regretted it. I swallowed back something that wasn't really there and snapped my eyes back to the trees, back to the enemy, which was only twenty yards from sight. I squeezed her hand, and she wiggled her fingers, a feat in our intertwined hands.

"They're close." she whispered, and I looked down at her, expression shocked.

"They are, aren't they?" she asked, and I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked, trying my hardest to pay full attention to her and not the army assembling but thirty feet from the tree line.

"You're tensing," then she paused, the enemy rushed in another ten feet, " and I've seen battle before. It's a feeling that's hard to not notice. Ask anyone that fought with us in the Ministry, they'll tell you the same thing. I can just feel it." She set her eyes back on the trees.

"You're right." she squeezed my hand and let go as the first of the enemy came into view, but didn't attack. Our half hour was up.

I chanced a glance sideways, seeing the fighters standing beside me. I could hear the hate sent towards the Death Eaters, and the same hate redirected back our way. People didn't even flinch when looking at me, they accepted what I was and didn't care, and that was something I would be eternally grateful for. They had done something I hadn't seen in a long time, I hadn't seen yet actually, they were truly accepting.

I shot a glance at Bella, but she didn't notice me, she was glaring at the other line of fighters, at one in specific if I was seeing correctly. A sallow man, tall, slim, with snow white hair. I could feel the hate rolling off her as she narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled, and I growled. I looked back at Bella, her hand was gripping her wand so tightly her knuckles were white, her stance had shifted, she was leaning forward slightly, with feet spread apart, balancing on the balls of her feet.

That's when a yell, a battle cry, rang from the other side, and chaos erupted.

I surged forward with the crowd, not able to do anything until we made contact. That didn't stop Bella though, or the other's it seemed. Bangs shattered the air around us, flashes of light, red and green, flew in every direction. People dropped in cover, dodged quickly, and surged onward. It seemed like hours, or seconds, but then the lines merged. I wanted to step in front of Bella, but I realized it would be useless. She sent a hex at someone, and smiled as they went down, leg twisting at an odd angle as he sunk to the ground.

This side of her was different, scary, and something I hadn't seen before. Her smile was cold, almost cruel, and the light that lit up her normally warm eyes was that of a person enjoying the fight, of someone truly happy to fight those harming their family. It was different, scary in its own way, and sexy.

And she was mine.

Her triumph was short lived, though, because at that moment a blue light went hissing by her ear, missing her by mere centimeters. I hissed, looking around, trying to find the caster, but Bella beat me to it. Her wand flicked, sending a bright red light straight into a woman's face. The woman went down, slumping onto the ground with a muffled _thunk._

I felt a slight brush against my arm, and I looked quickly to see Bella looking at me encouragingly, "Fight." she said, voice quiet in the blaring battle, but I heard her nonetheless.

I grinned, a feral thing I hadn't felt on my face in decades, and nodded. She turned back to the fighting, sending a red flash at some poor soul, and smiled as I took a step forward, reading the thoughts of the enemies around me, and quickly took down the nearest one, letting my foot connect powerfully with his chest, sending him flying backwards into another. I glanced sideways and read the thoughts of the people around me, making sure no one disapproved of my methods, and searched again for an enemy.

I continued this, sending enemies flying or falling to the ground as Bella fought beside me. We were being backed into the castle, the sheer numbers of the opposing army would drive anyone backwards, but we weren't letting up without a fight. That's when a yell rang out, loud and deep.

"Filthy half-breed!" the yell came from a man, clutching at a deep gash in his arm. Lupin, the were-wolf from before, was brandishing his wand in front of him, ready to fight.

The man stepped forward, and I heard the name Dolohov in several minds that had some attention on the fight playing out in front of them. Lupin stood, watching the man in front of him, trying to find weaknesses.

Then, at the same time, two flashes of light. One green, and one a red. Lupin jumped to the side, dodging the spell skillfully. Dolohov side stepped, looking bored as the spell missed him. I heard a yell as the spell caught an unsuspecting fighter. I reached for their mind, and nodded as I found a Death Eater clutching his arm in pain. I redirected my thoughts back to Lupin. Lupin dodged a spell, sending one back in return. It hit Dolohov's shoulder, making him clench his teeth as blood started to seep through his cloak. He glared, muttering something even I couldn't hear, and raised his wand, sending a spell I couldn't see straight at Lupin, who wasn't expecting it. It hit him, and he fell to the ground, twitching in pain, eyes closed for an unknown reason. A sadistic smile stretched the Death Eater's lips.

He raised his wand, pausing for barely a second before he screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

The jet of green light flew, straight as an arrow towards the man, then a scream.

"Remus!" and the spell hit him. He went limp.

A pink haired woman stopped at his still form, she looked down, tears falling. Then she changed, her hair turned a fiery red, her eyes changing from brown to a midnight black. She looked up at Dolohov, murder in her midnight eyes. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes from the fight, even though a war was going on around me. I disposed of the Death Eater in front of me, and thought of Bella, how she talked with the were-wolf, he was someone she looked up to, thought as family. I couldn't move either, I was blocking Bella's attackers as she fought them, but my attention wasn't on it, my thoughts were on my love's previous teacher.

"You wish to go the same way as your husband, Blood Traitor?" Dolohov sneered. She had her wand trained on him in a second.

"Not without taking you down with me!" she screamed, her voice cracking, flicking her wand, sending gold sparks. He dodged.

The fight went on, sparks flying so fast and with such intensity that the air around them crackled with magic. Her face never lost the rage or the grief, and his never lost the bored look, but both were fighting for their lives. Then a spell, sent inaudibly, sent the woman backward, flying into the stone wall behind her. She fell to the ground, but sprung up fast enough to dodge the green light sent her way. She had obviously hit her head, she looked dizzy, her eyes unfocused at points. She swayed in the spot, and raised her wand to deflect the next spell sent her way, but was too slow. The green light hit her, right beside her left shoulder, and she lost the pained look, her hair turning back to the pink it had been before the fight, her closed as she fell to the ground, right beside her husband.

I looked back at Bella, who still hadn't noticed the fight that had stolen my attention. She blasted an enemy back and glanced happily my way, but her gaze slid past me, her eyes slid to a stop at the sight of her old teacher and his wife, and I felt her mind open.

Had it been any other time, I would have been overjoyed at this, had it been any other thought process, I would have loved every minute, but not now. I had felt anger coming off of her from Jasper before, I had even felt sadness, but this was different, this was something else. She wasn't giving off any coherent thoughts, just a blank rage that almost made me back up. She had tears streaming down her face, but her eyes were blazing with a fire that told me she was honestly ready to kill.

"Who was it?" she demanded, voice hard and icy. There was a rage I hadn't seen there before, and her open mind, radiating a black-red rage-sadness that was staggering. "Who killed them?"

"Dolohov," I whispered, her eyes blazed with a hate I hadn't known she was capable of. She scanned the grounds, finding the figure immediately, and took off silently, running forward with a determination that sent enemies the other way.

He never saw her coming; she came from behind, sending a spell at his undefended back. She coldly, expression void of everything but that smile that didn't look right on her face, as something flew at her, and she stopped running in time to catch it as it spun from the air. She caught it just in time for the Dolohov to turn to her, instead of bored, fear was in his eyes. Her smirk widened as she saw his expression, her eyes lighting up with victory even though the fight hadn't started yet. Then she did something, something that caused the fear in Dolohov's eyes to intensify.

She snapped his wand, with a loud snap the wood splintered, and something red poked out of broken end of one side.

She grinned as she raised her wand, and Dolohov ran. "Relashio!"

The spell connected with his side and ropes wrapped around his legs, snapping them together and sending him face first into the hard ground.

She was shaking, and I knew without a doubt that she wanted to do more, much _much _more, than what she did now.

"Stupefy." She snarled, tears still streaming down her face as she sneered at the man.

But the fight wasn't enough to ebb the grief from her mind. She looked at me, sadness in her eyes, and closed her mind. She opened her mouth, but the only sound that escaped was a muffled whimper that broke my heart. Her family was dying around her, all because of a mad man, and I had never wanted to kill anyone as much as I wanted to kill Voldemort right then.

And then, his voice rang out into the grounds, and everything fell quiet. The fighting stopped as we listened to his words. The Death Eaters disappeared, most into a black smoke, and the fighters started trickling back into the castle. Bella threw herself at me, her arms shaking as she latched them around my neck. I felt her chest heave once, and knew that she was letting herself have a moment, just a moment, before she went in and faced the rest of them. I lowered my face into her hair for just a moment, squeezing her for just a moment, but I didn't say anything.

I knew as well as she did that it wasn't okay.

She raised her head to look at me, tears still streaming, and leaned into me as I led us both back to the castle.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this, I'm proud of it!<p>

Tell me what you think!


	14. Smile like Diamonds

A/N: Chapter 14!

I have a question. I would love love LOVE if we could reach one hundred reviews with this chappie, so, could you help me out? I smiley, a sentence, anything but flames will do! 92 reviews, SO CLOSE! =]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I still don't know them...<p>

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 71/12

* * *

><p>I could feel Voldemort's words echo off the walls, through the minds of everyone around us, and I felt the chills they sent down everyone's spine. I felt Bella press her face into my shoulder, brown eyes still leaking tears into my shirt. I rubbed more circles into her back and shoulders, but I didn't say anything.<p>

We both knew it wasn't okay, and there wasn't any point in saying otherwise.

The doors to the Great Hall stood in front of us, the darkness casting grave shadows on the ornate wood. I could hear whispers through the walls, but there was no true talking, no loud voices or laughter that lit up the castle just hours before. The whole castle was quiet, everyone in it mourning. We stepped up to the Hall doors and I felt Bella shudder against me, raising her head off my shoulder to look at me with overly bright chocolate eyes.

I felt her mind open, just for a second. _I can't… Not yet. Can we go somewhere else first?_

I nodded, heart breaking at the sadness, the grief that had saturated her thoughts. There was something else there, an anxiety that hadn't even been there before the battle.

She pulled away from me, taking my hand and pulling me along a corridor we hadn't been down. It was quiet; we were the only ones there. She squeezed my hand, and had I been human I knew my fingers would have been blue by now. She sped up, pulling my along to the very end of the hall and stopping in front of a wood door.

She sucked in a startled breath at the woodwork in front of her. Instead of clean and polished like they used to be, it was burnt in most places, chunks of wood missing from various places in the door, large dents around the edges, and four large slashes, looks like claw marks, marred from the top right corner slanted all the way to the other side. I looked over my shoulder, not really surprised to see all the other doors in the same condition. She bit her lip after a second, blinking rapidly, and pushed the door open.

I followed her into the room, drawing my hand back as she let go of it to jump up and sit on a desk. I watched as she looked away, and I backed up to lean against the desk behind me.

The room hadn't been touched. All the chairs were still neatly placed underneath the desks, there wasn't a single piece of paper on the floor, and all the rows were aligned. The war had somehow, miraculously, passed this room by. Bella seemed to be on the same train of thought, her eyes roaming around the room and lingering on certain places.

I watched silently as her gaze came back around to me, and then she seemed to steel herself for something. I saw her swallow, biting her, and I waited. She'd talk if she was ready.

We simply sat there for a minute, looking at each other, and she seemed to take comfort in the silence. Her tears stopped, even though her eyes were still anguished, and she seemed to slump in on herself, muscles relaxing.

Her voice was hoarse, scratchy, when she finally spoke. "I need you to be honest with me."

"Always," I said, furrowing my eyebrows at her. She nodded.

"I need you to tell me… Does this whole, "At this she threw her hands in the air, gesturing at the room, at the castle, at herself, as a whole, "thing repulse you?"

I felt the muscles in my face slacken, and I felt my mouth drop open just a little bit. Was that what it looked like? Did she really think that we'd be bothered by her world when she'd been so accepting of ours? Even if was new, fantastic, and utterly overwhelming, it was hers, and that meant that I could never, _ever, _hate it. This was her home, where she felt the most comfortable, and I wouldn't be the one to drag her away from that.

My moment of hesitation must have said something to her because when I finally looked by up to meet her face, all the fight had left her. Her eyes were dark, much darker than they had been even an hour ago, and she seemed to fold in on herself.

Her hands fluttered at her sides, a small and sad, "Oh" escaped her, and it literally broke my unbeating heart.

That one syllable was what did me in. I rushed over to her, one hand in her hair and the other at her waist as I lowered myself to her height.

"No. It doesn't. It's you, and I love it." She looked up to me at this, dark eyes brightening with hope.

I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers in what I had expected to be a chaste kiss.

I wasn't really all that mad when it didn't end up the way I had planned it. She responded, her lips moving with mine in a way they hadn't before. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her, and I went willingly. There was a passion there I hadn't felt before; I could feel it in the way she moved, in the way her heart was beating too fast for just a kiss, and I can't say I wasn't feeling it myself and giving in to it. We stayed like that for a second, her lips warm, so warm, against mine and her scent intoxicating me. That's when she fixed the fact that I had to lean down. She pulled me closer, arms tightening around my neck as she kissed me just a little harder, a little deeper, and wrapped her legs around my waist, picking herself up and bringing herself to my height. I wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tighter.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, kissing like we never had before. I wasn't going to mention the fact that I had felt a tear slip its way down her nose, or that normally I would have pulled back long before she started nipping at my bottom lip. I was just going to hold her tighter.

We only stopped when her tongue started probing at my lips and I had to pull back because I wanted to let her in. I smiled when she came with me, her face never an inch from mine. She was breathing heavily, and I knew I would have been too if I had needed to breathe.

She sighed, loosening her legs from around my waist and I let her drop back to the desk. Instead of standing in front of her though, I stepped back and slid myself up beside her on the desk. There was a small smile on her face as I wrapped my arms around her, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Answer my something." She said, leaning against me.

"Anything." I said, looking at her.

"You know how you asked me to marry you?" she asked, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

I let myself hope for a second. Maybe, maybe.

"I don't think I'll ever forget." I never would.

She didn't say anything for a minute, her eyes searching my face, tracing their way up to my eyes again. "Yes."

I stopped breathing, pulling her up into my lap and burying my face in her hair. I didn't care that she smelled like sweat and dust and smoke, I just smiled into her hair.

"I love you." I said, smiling as she leaned herself against me.

"I love you too." She said, and I looked up to see her smiling at me, this one reaching her eyes. I looked past the dirt on her face and the pain that never really left her chocolate eyes, and saw a smile that shined like a diamond in the dark room.

"We're going to need a date." I said, teasing.

"We'll figure that out when we get back home." she said. Reaching up, she kissed me, chaste and short, before continuing. Her smile had disappeared. "I… I want to go to the Great Hall now, if that's okay."

I nodded. Her smile had left her eyes too.

"Come one." I said, and she took my hand, hopping off of the desk. We walked together, out of the door and down the corridor, only stopping as we reached the giant doors that lead to the Great Hall. She looked at it, took a deep breath, and walked in, squeezing my hand as she entered.

She scanned the room, her eyes flying over people and creatures, until she caught sight of a family of red heads. I saw the concern in her eyes, and she yelled.

"Molly!"

A woman looked up, as red haired as her children, to look on in surprise as Bella rushed to her.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this one, it was meant to be some fluff and smiles after that last chapter.

I already have the next chapter planned out, it's just the matter of typing it. The next chapter will make you happy, I hope. =]

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! =]

Reviews are a bag full of trick or treat candy!


	15. News, Family, and Listening

A/N: I know, it's been quick, but I'm finally getting to where I want to be.

I realized I messed up with the timeline, bad. I missed almost a whole fight scene, and I'm really sorry. I tried to fix it in this one though! Tell me if it makes sense?

Congrats to LunarWing for being my 100th reviewer! =]

This chapter it dedicated to all those wonderful people who have reviewed this story!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I wish... Nope, still don't own them.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I flew forward, smiling as much as I could as I rushed to Molly. She still stood there, surprise written on her face. I hugged her, and I felt her wrap her arms around me, loosening slightly. I had missed her, she had been my second Mom ever since First Year, and that hadn't changed in the past year. I tried to put all this into the hug, and I think she understood, and was trying the same with me. I smiled as I let go, backing away so she could get a good look at me like she did every time she saw me after I'd been away for very long. That's when I noticed everyone else; I gave a small smile as I took in the family who had been my extended family for as long as I could remember.<p>

"How are you?" I asked, but I didn't have time to get a reply. Someone knocked me out of the way; I stumbled as I looked back on who ever pushed me, glaring at the person.

Every ounce of anger in me vanished as I found who had knocked me out of the way. Oliver Wood and Neville were carrying a girl, wrapped in Ravenclaw robes and jet black hair. Cho Chang was between them, bleeding heavily, limp, and completely unconscious. I swallowed down tears as I looked at her still body, dust and blood smearing her pretty face. I couldn't help but notice she was completely still. Her breathing, if she was breathing, was so shallow her chest wasn't moving, and her eyes were still under her lids.

The pain, like it had earlier that night, hit me like a wrecking ball, and I was left clutching a hand to my throat and the other clamped onto Edward's. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist and pull me closer to him, but I wasn't responding much, just watching as Cho disappeared into the crowd of injured people.

Injured people. Weaselys. Why were they here? Oh, no no no, why were they here?

I turned to Molly.

But I never got to ask my question.

Suddenly a high, cold voice, the voice of Voldemort, echoed through the Hall, sending shivers up my spine.

"You have fought," he said, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet, you have sustained heavy losses." One look around the room showed that, "If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."

Even while listening to the words, I couldn't help think that he wouldn't have a problem plowing through all of us if he wanted too.

He continued, "Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour." It sounded like a death sentence, the way the voice said the sentence. "Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

I looked at Molly, and I felt tears threaten to fall, because at that moment the only thing I could think of was Remus and Tonks, never able to raise their son because of a madman. He would end up like Harry, an orphan because of a war no one wanted. But, he would be loved and cared for, how many other children would this battle leave homeless? How many children had this battle torn from parents? I didn't really want to know. It would hurt way too much to know.

Then, the next words drove those thought from my mind. "I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

I felt hot anger bubble up inside me, making me see red. I felt my shields slip, but I didn't care, I wanted them to know that this made me mad. Harry hadn't let us die for him, we fought ourselves. He hadn't hidden behind any of us; we were giving him time to find a way to kill Voldemort. None of this was Harry's fault, and none of it should be blamed on him. I felt Edward's eyes on me, and I snapped my shield back in place. Shaking my head as his gaze searched my face.

I felt as if someone had taken the strings, and cut them, leaving havoc. Harry couldn't give himself up, but he was too much of a hero to do it any other way. He wouldn't want anyone else to die, anyone else to be injured, and Voldemort had read this like a book. He knew Harry was a hero, and he knew how to get him to bend, and Harry wouldn't listen to us, he would think we were trying to protect him. He would go, and I was sure of it. I didn't know if anyone was as sure of it as I was, but one look at Ginny's face told me she understood too, and she knew she couldn't stop it. She seemed as sure as I was that he would play the hero again. What we weren't sure of was if he would make it out alive. I could only hope.

I turned back to Molly, sure if I did nothing I would break down. I finally asked my question.

"Why are you here? Who's hurt?" I heard my voice crack, but I didn't even stop. I had to know, and I had to know if they were going to be okay.

Molly swallowed, "Fred. He's going to be okay, but he's passed out cold, hit by falling rubble of all things. Should wake up any minute." Then she did something unexpected, she turned to Edward and smiled. "And it was all because of your brother I can say that. You are life savers, all of you."

Edward just stood there, gaping at Molly, so I interceded.

"What happened? Why is he even hurt?" I asked, looking around, finally seeing a the bed he was lying in, Madam Pomfrey hovering over him casting spells and smoothing healing salve over a cut on his arm.

"I can answer that one." Ron stepped forward, looking at me before glancing back to his brother. He looked like he had just crawled through a hole, but considering I was probably worse I ignored it.

"Explain," I demanded.

"We- Harry, Hermione, and I- were fighting our way back from the diadem incident. We met up with Percy and Fred on our way here. They were fighting some Death Eaters, and started chatting while they fought. One Death Eater got smart, blasting the wall to rubble right beside Fred. He would've killed him, but Emmett"- he looked at Edward and grinned- "pushed him out of the way and pounced on the Death Eater. Best thing I've seen in a while, mate. The only reason he's hurt at all is because he was standing in the wrong spot at the wrong time and a piece of falling rubble hit him, knocking him out. Just bad luck in my opinion. Just an overview, but that's what happened." he said, glancing between Fred, Edward and me. I looked back at Fred, who really didn't look that worse for wear, just passed out. I smiled, reveling in the fact that my family was safe, and my other family was the one that made it that way.

I would have to hug Emmett, the kind of bear hug that would lift normal people my size off the floor.

Speak of the devil, his booming laugh echoed through the Hall as he walked up to us, arm slung around Rose. I felt myself smile as I looked at him, and I could picture him grabbing the twin as the ceiling collapses, saving him just because he knew it was right. I knew that, once Fred woke up, Emmett would get along perfectly with the trouble-making twins, and I could only imagine the mayhem this might start. I smiled anyway.

He reached us, and a concerned look darted over his face as he took in the sight of Fred lying in the hospital bed, still out cold. "How is he?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"He should be waking up in about five minutes, " Madam Pomfrey said, walking over to us, then turning to Molly. " I do not wanting him fighting though. He needs to rest, head injuries are difficult, and I don't want him pushing it." she said, voice stern.

Molly nodded, and I had a feeling the healer wouldn't have to worry about her orders being carried out.

I looked over to find myself face to face with Ron.

"There's something else," he whispered, just barely audible to me, let alone the others. Except for the Cullens, that is.

"Snape, Voldemort killed him. I saw the whole thing. He sent the snake to kill him. Harry's watching some of his memories right now." he paused, and then looked me in the eye, his blue eyes burned with concern. "I don't know what's in those memories Bells, but it's bad. Real bad."

I opened my mouth to respond, but I didn't have anything to say. This had to be something good. Harry would find something in the memories to kill Voldemort. Ron was just worried, that was all. I knew that thoughts were fake, just something to hope for at the moment because I knew Ron was right, but I thought them anyway, just a way to make it through this sane.

I had already lost a Godfather and his wife, I couldn't lose my best friend. Not now, not after everything.

And then the thoughts went out the window, because the high, cold voice rang out again. I grabbed at Edward's hand, and listened, fearing the worse.

* * *

><p>Like what I did with Fred? I figured the Cullen's would end up saving someone, so tell me what you think of this, please?<p>

X Sleepyreader13


	16. Of Tears and Silences

A/N: I hope you like it! This one's kind of angst-y, but I figured it fit the scene. It isn't too bad, but I had to warn you!

Oh, and Breaking Dawn PT1 was amazing! =]

* * *

><p>It was mentioned that Emmett had saved Fred, but Edward had done nothing for Tonks and Remus. I can explain that one. Yes, he was being a jerk, but he also felt a certain sense of duty for Bella. He wouldn't leave her in the middle of a battle, thinking that she was fragile, even though she could easily defend herself. He was fighting while he was watching them, and trying to make sure Bella didn't have much to do, thus the jerk-ness.<p>

I meant no disrespect in this, I promise. I was just trying to defend my (Well, SM's) characters. But, hey, if the shoe fits, wear it... =]

ObsessiveReader1223, this is my attempt at an explanation, I'm not trying to offend you, promise. =] And thanks for the ideas. =]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- No, I don't own them, never have never will. I do, however, own the books. =]<p>

* * *

><p>I felt as if the walls were echoing around me, spreading the news further and further.<p>

"Harry Potter is dead."

The silence seemed to fill the room, the quiet so intense I was sure everyone could hear my heart shatter to pieces on the floor.

"No. No." I whispered, not accepting it. He couldn't be dead. Harry couldn't have just… ended. No. He was good, he was what we were banking on, he couldn't fail, couldn't die. No. He was my best friend, someone I considered family; he couldn't just… die.

Not at the hands of this madman.

"He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone." Voldemort's cruel voice echoed through more than the walls, my head rang with the finality of the statement, and I felt tears slip from my eyes. I wasn't sure if they were from the rage I was feeling at the lie that was still echoing through the halls or the grief that had shredded my heart to bits. I turned to Edward, hoping against hope for a shred of reassurance.

"Can you hear him?" I thought, knowing he was listening. His eyes held the only answer I needed, his topaz eyes had darkened throughout the night, turning them the color of caramel, were sad and concerned. My eyes stung, fresh tears blurring my vision, and I felt a stone hand slide into mine as a weight slid into my chest. I closed my eyes, but there were still tears streaming down my face.

"The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and The Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

I felt my hand clench over my wand, knuckles white over the wood. I wanted to step forward, to run to the grounds and fight, but I couldn't. I searched the room, hoping that no one would actually believe that Harry, someone I knew to have a hero-complex larger than London, would run away. It brought a brief and pained smile to my lips as I took on a room of people as angry as I was at the lie, but it was bittersweet and short lived. I saw the determination in many people's faces, Hermione, the Weasleys, Neville, and I knew I would fight with them, even though we might be fighting a losing battle.

Honestly, we probably were, but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment. I just knew that if they had killed my family, and planned on killing me, I was going to take as many of them with me as I could.

"I'm fighting," I whispered, only loud enough for them to hear.

The concern pouring off of them was thick enough to cut with a knife, and the pain wasn't any better, but I knew what I needed to do, and it wasn't sitting on the sidelines. I felt Edward's hand pull me forward, toward him and my adopted family, but I resisted. I shook my head, my eyes sweeping over them. Every one of them, even Rosalie, had emotion in their eyes, but Esme's caught me off guard. The concern was there, thick and heavy, and the pain too, but underlying that was something else, something I had only seen once or twice in her eyes. She looked at me, topaz eyes gleaming with a certain pride, a pride I had only seen when one of her children had done something to be immensely proud of. I watched as she smiled at me, a sad smile, and come forward and hug me.

I leaned into her, hugging her back for all it was worth.

She pulled back, holding me at arm's length. "I'm fighting with you."

Emmett came forward, placing a large hand on his mother's shoulder, and sent me a toothy grin before saying, "What kind of big brother would I be if I let you fight alone?"

I glanced at Edward, and he seemed resolved, as if he knew he couldn't change my mind or force me out of the fight. I sent him a smile, or I attempted to, I felt it come as more of a grimace. His expression softened, but he still didn't seem pleased.

I didn't really care. He wasn't pulling me from this. Not now.

I never got to find out what exactly was bothering him, because, at that moment, a yell rent the air. "No."

I looked over to find Ginny, tears leaving pale tracks down her dusty face, struggling with her mother. Her brown eyes sparkled with determination even as more tears ran down her face, her mouth set in a grim line, her free arm waving as she attempted to pull free of Molly's grasp. Molly was crying, a look of pleading and sadness in her eyes, as she grasped her only daughter.

"Ginny, don't, please. Go back to the Room of Requirement, stay safe." he pleaded; sadness in her voice I hadn't heard before.

"Mum, he killed him," her voice cracked, more tears fell. "And I'm not stopping until he pays for it." She ended her words softly, but the volume didn't cover the fierceness in her words. Her arm slid from Molly's hand as the tears slid from her eyes.

"Be safe." she whispered and Ginny's eyes softened slightly. She nodded.

She stood there for a moment, looking at everyone, then, without warning, she sprinted to the doors. I hadn't realized it at first, but I was close on her heels, neck in neck with Hermione as we pushed our way through the heavy doors.

I felt myself skid to a stop, eyes barely adjusting to the light, but once they did, I wanted to close them again.

There he stood, pale, red eyes rendering me speechless even though I wanted to scream out, his wand pointed down to his side. And, beside him, Hagrid, Harry lying limp in his arms.

My heart stopped, I stopped breathing, and I did the only thing my body could do at the moment. I screamed, right along with the rest of them.

"NO."

* * *

><p>Cliffie... I'm evil, I know. =]<p> 


	17. A Flash of Silver, Waves of Flame

A/N- I am really sorry about not having this up sooner, but with family and the holidays, it just didn't happen. I'm really sorry guys!

IMPORTANT!- I know I've mentioned this before, but it really comes into effect here. Bella never made it to Eclipse, this story starts right at the end of New Moon. She never faces Victoria, nor does the newborn army.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own it.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited-712/12

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

* * *

><p>I grabbed her hand as she lurched forward, holding her back as she shrieked at the man on the other side of the clearing. All the others were too, and the pain and rage in their minds could be heard through their screams. I felt her mind slip open, something I knew would normally be a soft, happy place, and the only thing I could distinguish was <em>black. <em>Anger at herself for not being there, physical pain from her tired body, a boiling, burning rage at the man who had taken so much away from her, and black, consuming grief for the ones lost. I had never hated anyone more in that moment, feeling her pain through her mind as I looked at the person responsible for it all. I wondered what kind of mind a person- because he couldn't be considered a man- could have.

I was going to find out, if only for the sake of finding a weakness.

I squeezed Bella's hand as I probed toward the people with my mind, only to find my advances stopped by a wall. I couldn't pierce the barrier; it was like the shield on Bella's mind, only larger, because I couldn't read anyone on that side of the no man's land. I scanned the area with my eyes, realizing that my power had been stopped effectively, and found something both incredible and odd that I hadn't noticed before.

Harry's heart was beating. I couldn't hear it, I couldn't smell it, I couldn't read his mind, but I could see it in the pale skin of his exposed neck. His pulse was beating soundly, and now that I was paying attention, I could see the way his eyelids twitched slightly, like he was looking through his lashes. He was alive.

We had hope.

I wasn't the only one who noticed this. Rosalie's voice, so fast no human could hear her, sounded through all the screaming.

"He's alive."

"But, I can't hear his heart." Carlisle said, clearly as confused as the rest of us.

"And I can't hear his mind." I said. I paused and then added. "I can't hear any of their minds."

Carlisle sent me a worried glance before turning back to the army standing in front of us.

I felt Bella lurch forward again, and I reached forward and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. She didn't struggle or pull away like I expected her to, she just leaned into me, still screaming insults at the army before us. She looked like she could have killed them, all of them, and her thoughts told me she really could, wanted to even, and in that moment, she was truly scary. I saw it in the blank part of her mind, the anger that really would drive her to go after these people. I knew for a fact she would be ruthless, and I couldn't honestly blame her, not when they had ripped away so much.

But, she didn't know they hadn't taken her best friend.

I pulled her closer to me and leaned down next to her ear. "Bella, listen to me."

She stopped yelling, turning to me with almost black eyes.

"He's alive." I whispered. It took her a second to register what I said, and I watched as hope spread through her eyes, her mind.

"How do y-?" she was cut off.

"SILENCE!"

There was a flash of light, a deafening boom, and then silence. The only sound came from the shuffling of feet as Voldemort narrowed his eyes at us.

"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" he said, his cold voice sending chills over my frozen skin. I felt Bella's grip on my hand tighten, her nails would've pierced skin if I had been anyone else.

"You see?" Voldemort continued. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

I felt Bella shake against me, her hands clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"He beat you!" Ron screamed from somewhere near us, and the spell was broken. People started screaming more insults at the offending party, but Bella wasted no time in that, she turned to me.

"How do you know? Can you hear him?" she demanded, eyes light with hope.

"No, there's a shield around him, but I can see his pulse. We all can." I said, glancing at my family standing next to us.

"So, can read the other minds?" she asked. "Or is the shield only on him?"

I never got to answer however; another, more powerful bang muted the crowd again.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds." Voldemort continued, "Killed while trying to save himself-."

He cut off, and too soon I realized why. Bella gasped as Neville, a boy I had only briefly seen, broke from our ranks and ran at the opposing army. He didn't make it far, with a flick of his wand Voldemort had disarmed him and sent him sprawling. I watched, fascinated and terrified, as Neville's wand made its way from his hand to Voldemort's, then to the ground as he threw it.

"And who is this?" Voldemort asked with his voice high and cold as a snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue the fight when the battle is lost?"

I could hear a soft gasp, the sound of breath hitching, to my right, and I glanced over to find a woman watching the proceedings with a look of horror on her face. "Neville." she whispered. Her thought showed her to be his grandmother, and I immediately felt a terror so strong it was almost consuming wrap around her.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" said a woman with wild black hair, her face shone with a quality I could only describe as insanity. She seemed giddy as she told him this, like the suffering of the boy amused her to no end.

"Ah, yes, I remember," Voldemort said as he looked down at Neville who was struggling to his feet, unarmed and unprotected in the no-man's-land between the two armies. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

Voldemort stood facing him, watching as Neville's fingers clenched into fists around a nonexistent wand.

"So what if I am?" Neville asked loudly, his eyes blazing.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when Hell freezes over!" he yelled. "Dumbledore's Army!"

There was an answering cheer from our side as we found that his charms weren't working on us very well.

"Very well," Voldemort said, the silkiness of his voice couldn't hide the danger, which would have put even the worst of curses to shame. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it. "

Voldemort waved his wand, and seconds later a hat, very old and tattered, flew into his hand. He shook the mildewed object, and the thoughts around me told me he was holding the Sorting Hat. "There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. No more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

With that, he pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still. The woman next to us drew a shuddering breath as the Sorting Hat was forced upon his head, where it slid down below his eyes. Nevilles's grandmother wasn't the only one who moved, Bella pointed her wand at the army right along with most of the others, but the single movement of every one of the other side's fighters raising their wands and pointing them our way kept us from advancing.

"Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to oppose me." Voldemort said. He flicked his wand, and I heard several gasps, one coming from the girl in my arms, as the hat burst into flame.

Then, chaos broke loose. A giant, significantly smaller than the others, yelled a name that sounded like 'Haggar' and was met by the other giants answering war cries and charging. A sound like a hundred people swarming the walls as the crowd was forced back inside, and then the sounds of bows being fired and hooves over rock.

But, I only noticed three things. One was the sight of Harry opening his eyes, pulling a silvery cloak from his robes, getting to his feet, and throwing the cloak over himself, all happening in the space of around three seconds. Two, was of Neville. In one swift motion he broke free of the Body-bind, and the flaming hat fell from his head. He drew from it a sword, a silver blade with a ruby studded hilt. He moved quickly then, with no warning, and the slash of the silver blade was only heard by my family, but it was seen by everyone. In one motion, Neville had cut off the head of the great snake, which spun into the air and gleamed in the firelight. Voldemort's mouth opened in a silent scream of rage, but a sudden shield prevented him from acting against his pet's murderer.

The third thing was what scared me the most. As Voldemort screamed at his pet's death, a flash of pale movement caught my eye. I turned my head to look into the trees, and backed up when I saw what was there. Her red hair was flying in the wind, her pale skin bright against the gloom of the trees, and she stooped down into a hunting crouch. She smiled as her red eyes met mine, showing two rows of perfect teeth, and another vampire came up behind her, her black hair whipping around her as she smiled, her eyes on Bella, and every shield I tried to get through vanished.

A thought, sweet and childlike. _We meet again, Edward, and this time, you won't get away with murdering **my **mate. I have help._

The black haired girl laughed, sending a chill over my skin, and she smiled coldly as I met her red eyes.

* * *

><p>AN- I'm really sorry about the late update, and I really don't have much of an excuse.

I know I didn't explain much, but that will come in the next chapter, which will probably be here sometime after Christmas, but before New Year, I hope.

Merry Christmas!


	18. Fights and Threats

I am sooo sorry for being this late! I feel horrible, and could probably feed you a paragraph long sob-story, but I have a feeling you don't want to hear it, so I'll just get on with the story. And, maybe this super long chapter will help make up for it?

I thought this felt rushed, but that's just me.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't know these characters.<p>

* * *

><p>Edited- 712/12

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as the thought ended, I bolted. There was no way I could fight them on my own, and I wasn't bringing Bella into this, but I knew who I could. I headed for the Hall, knowing my family wouldn't be that far away.<p>

I scanned the minds around me, trying to detach myself from the depressed thoughts as much as I could, and quickly found the two people I needed. The two were standing side by side, their wives beside them, as I walked nearer. I could feel their eyes on me, but I ignored all of them but one, I would get to that in a minute. I sent Alice a look and I watched as her eyes went blank for a second before she came too again. She nodded.

_I'll watch her until you get there._ I heard as she sprinted off.

Their eyes hadn't left my face, and I looked at them.

Jasper must've felt it, the slight fear and nervousness. "What happened?"

"Victoria, she's here, and she's got a friend."

Emmett nodded, and I wasn't really surprised at the slight grin he sent me. Not even this amount of depression could get him down for long. He had enjoyed the fighting, the thrill, and the kind of challenge we hadn't had in a long time. He felt the sadness too, the grief that consumed most of the population, but he pushed past it. It just wasn't him to stay down for long.

Jasper was more affected though, and I could see it in his eyes, he wasn't used to this amount of pain and injustice, of this amount of death. He had been in high school for years now, where the worst thing that could happen would be a zit or some other drama. This was nothing like that, these people were different, and they were hurt in ways most people could never dream of. This was war, and he hadn't been in this situation in a long time. Despite this, he nodded at me.

Rosalie, however, didn't know what to do. I tried, I really did, to block her thoughts, but it was no use. I was so used to the self-centered thoughts she projected that now, when she didn't give a thought to the blood on her clothes or the fact that she was helping Bella, a person who before today, she had hated, that I couldn't help the fact that I was reading what she was thinking. She knew who we would be fighting, and she wanted to help, wanted to get back at James' mate for hurting us, but she wanted to fight, to protect. I almost smiled.

"Rose?" It was entirely up to her.

"I think I'll help here, they might need me."

She let go of Emmett's hand and raced off, leaving me there with my brothers.

"Where is she?" Jasper was already scanning the tree line.

"In the forest."

Emmett and Jasper nodded, looking at the trees.

"She's only got one friend, how bad can it be?" Emmett asked.

I thought back to the shield protecting the enemy borders, at the fact that I didn't know how much it actually blocked, and turned to him.

"Bad."

"Are you going to tell Bella?" Jasper said, looking back to the castle.

"I need to."

"Go. We'll be ready when you get back."

I ran.

* * *

><p>Bella<p>

* * *

><p>The crowd rushed toward the door, but before I could take a step to follow the mass of people, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up. The feeling of my hair whipping around me and of the cool air stinging my skin only lasted a second though, and I was set on my feet by a wall in the Great Hall by the time I was able to find out who had moved me. I twisted around to see Edward, his amber eyes held a look I hadn't ever seen before, a scared, concerned look. I shivered despite the warm room.<p>

He grabbed my free hand, "Bella, stay with Alice."

"What?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"There was," he paused, and the pleading look in his eyes increased. "Something that came up. Please Bella, stay with Alice."

"What happened?" I demanded, tightening my grip on my wand.

"Nothing we can't handle. Just stay with Alice." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

Then he was gone, and I was left in a rapidly crowding room. A streak of white heading my way.

She skidded to a stop not a foot from me, and the look on her face matched Edward's. The crowd was already filling over half the room.

"What's going on?" I demanded. She looked at me.

"Something, but we can handle it. You just worry about your war." And I had to, because not a second later, a flash of light illuminated the whole room, and a scream filled the air.

I readied my wand and surged forward, catching glimpses of a running Alice out of the corner of my eye as I went.

I entered the crowd, sending curses and hexes at every Death Eater I could find.

I sent curse after curse, but even when someone collapsed, someone else took their place. My hand was sweating against the wood of my wand, and the air around me crackled with sparks from numerous spells as I watched Alice take down a rather large man that had been caught sending a curse my way. I turned my head just in time to dodge a jet of green light, and raised my wand to retaliate when another flash of brilliant light illuminated the Hall. I glanced at Alice, who was staring at the center of the room, and by the time I looked back, the wizard was gone.

Then, a shriek, one of absolute fury, rippled through the air. It was voiced by none other than Molly Weasley.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" She threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms.

Bellatrix spun around as she roared with an insane, delighted kind of laughter as Mrs. Weasley stopped.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Molly shouted at the three girls, and they moved.

She swiped at the air with her wand, sending a curse flying. I was terrified and, in truth, elated, the woman in front of me, truly a second mother, sent hex after curse, her wand slashing and twirling as Bellatrix's insane smile faltered. She snarled at and sent spells in rapid succession, and the floor around them grew hot and cracked; both women were fighting to kill.

"No!" Molly screamed as a group of students rushed forward to help. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Hundreds of people lined the walls, me included, watching the two fights going on in the Hall, one of which I hadn't paid much attention to. Voldemort was dueling with McGonagoll, Slughorn, and Kingsley, but my eyes were drawn to the two women in front of me.

"What will happen when I've killed you? Bellatrix taunted, her eyes never leaving Molly's face. "When Mummy's gone the same way as the last person I dueled?"

"You - will - never - touch - our - children!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Bellatrix laughed, the same exhilarated laugh Sirius had given before falling into the veil, and suddenly, I knew what was going to happen before it did.

Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge; for in that tiniest bit of time, she knew what had happened, and then she toppled and we roared in triumph as Voldemort's right hand fighter fell to the floor. But, even over our cheers, was Voldemort's scream.

I turned just in time to watch as his three opponents where blasted backward, flailing in the air, as Voldemort's anger exploded like a bomb. He turned, his wand pointed directly at Molly.

A shout rang out before either could do anything. "Protego!"

I looked around for the speaker, and my mouth hung open.

There stood Harry, cloak in one hand, wand in the other. Twenty feet away stood Voldemort, glaring at Harry with hatred burning in his eyes.

I stood, transfixed as they started circling each other like wolves. My mind raced, my fingers twitched around my wand, and I didn't want to stay still, but I did, my body tensing with the anticipation in the vast room.

I chanced a look beside me and, sure enough, Alice was there, her eyes blank and staring.

* * *

><p>Alice<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Harry and Voldemort faced each other, fury in each of their eyes. I was glad I wasn't Edward, glad I didn't have the chance to catch a glimpse of the thoughts of the evil man in front of me.<p>

I reached up to put a restraining hand on Bella's shoulder as her fingers twitched around her wand, but my hand never got there.

The Hall in front of me faded, and I was in a clearing in the forest, peering down on five people, all of them vampires. I watched, helpless, as the black haired one lunged at Jazz, and Emmett ran at them as Victoria lowered herself into a fighting stance and Edward lunged. I listened, but the sounds are muted and the only thing I can hear is the hard thumps of bodies hitting the ground and the sharp, thunder-like cracks of rock-hard bodies colliding.

Jazz flung the girl off of him and stood, but the vision vanished and I was once again standing in the crowded Hall. Bella was looking at me, her eyes flickering between me and the now speaking men. Her eyebrows furrowed as she sent me a questioning look before turning her full attention to the duel.

I listened to the words they were saying to each other, and the stillness, the quiet of the room didn't surprise me. I was transfixed, and I couldn't look away.

* * *

><p>Bella<p>

* * *

><p>Seeing Harry standing there, wand pointed at his opponent, circling as if he had never been injured, as if I hadn't thought him dead not half an hour ago, made my throat hurt. He was my best friend, and now he was facing the greatest evil the magical world had seen, and I couldn't do anything to help him.<p>

I wouldn't have been able to stand up to the look he was giving Voldemort, that look of pure, undiluted hatred, and just the tiniest bit of pity. I had never seen Harry look at anyone like that, not when he had finally found Sirius, not when he had gone after Bellatrix in fifth year, not when he had seen Snape after he had killed Dumbledore, and it scared me to think of just how dangerous he was right now. I hadn't even heard the first part of the conversation in my concern for Alice, but now it had my full attention.

"Accidents!" Voldemort screamed, his high pitched voice echoing off the walls. I didn't move, didn't breathe, and the rest of the crowd didn't either. It was as if our slightest twitch, the slightest breath, would cause an attack. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

I expected Harry to get mad, but he just looked at Voldemort as calmly as he had been before.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," Harry said, and they stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people-"

I understood, and every ounce of anger I held for him vanished. But, one look at Voldemort's face told me that he didn't get it, and he never would.

"But you did not!"

"- I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you've put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare-"

"Yes, I dare. I know things you don't, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things you don't. Want to hear some before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort didn't answer, just continued to prowl in a circle, and I could see that Harry had him for a moment, with the possibility that Harry did know something Voldemort didn't.

"Is it love again?" asked Voldemort, his face jeering, but his red eyes masking something like fear. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me from stamping out your mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter- and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing." Harry said, and the fear Voldmort had masked was slowly beginning to show itself, but still they circled, not noticing anything but the other, still held by that last, final secret.

"If it's not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine." Voldemort continued the circle, his eyes never leaving Harry's green ones.

"I believe both." Harry said, and shock flitted across the snakelike face, but it didn't last long. After the shock disappeared, he laughed, and it was scarier than his screams, more insane than Bellatrix's could ever be, and it echoed off the stone walls.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he asked, the amusement still strong in his voice. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it." Harry said, going on as if Voldemort's amusement was nothing. "But he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" Voldemort screamed. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might've been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," Harry shot back, "A better wizard, a better man. "

"I brougt about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," Harry said, "but you were wrong."

At this, we stirred. I sucked in a breath, right along with the rest of the crowd.

"Dumbledore is dead!" He threw the words at Harry as if they would cause him unindurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of the castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," Harry said calmly. "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged it with a man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" But he still didn't cast a spell, and his eyes never left Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours." Harry said. "Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting my mother. And you never realized it, because the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort didn't answer, and they just kept up the circle.

Harry continued, "Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all his life, from the time they were children. You should have realized, "Voldemort's nostrils flared. "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," Voldemort sneered, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him-"

"Of course he told you that," Harry said, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It appears not!" Voldemort shrieked, and his attentive expression slackened as he let out a cackle that chilled every bone in my body. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacle they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's suposed great love. Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the elder wand from me! He intended that Snape would be the true master of the wand! But, I got there ahead of you, little boy- I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's plan went wrong, Harry Potter!

"Yeah, it did," said Harry. "You're right. But before you kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle... "

"What is this?"

Of everything Harry had said, of all the accusations and truths that had been revealed, this seem to affect Voldemort the most. His eyes narrowed, his pupils contracted into slits, and the skin around his eyes whitened.

"It's your last chance, it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man... try... Try for some remorse..."

"You dare-" Voldemort said again.

"Yes, I dare, "Harry said. "Because Dumbledore's plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle.

"The wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed-" Voldemort started.

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But, then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with a malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard...The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who had never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and the ground underneath their feet crackled with the built up energy.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

A look of pure, blank shock passed over his snake-like face for a moment, but then it was gone. But two other gasped also filled the air, the sound of a mother and her son, both fearing for their lives as they faced a master they never wanted to serve.

"But, what does it matter?" he asked softly. "Even if you are right, Potterm it makes no difference. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I will attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late, " Harry said, and I could see the fear start to ebb away in his eyes, even if hecouldn't feel it himself. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

He twitched the outstretched wand, and every eye in the Hall gazed at it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry whispered. "Does the wand in your hand know that its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above us as the dazzling sun peeking over the sill of the nearest window. The rays hit both their faces at the same time, and they both looked like a flaming burr as they moved. I could see Alice's shining sparkle out of the corner of my eyes, but I didn't even glance her way as they yelled, each in an attempt to keep their claim on life.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a canon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the center of the circle they had paced, marked the space where the spells collided. I watched, unmoving, not breathing, as Elder Wand flew from Voldemort's hand and up into an arc towards the master it wouldn't kill, who had come to take possession of it at last.

I watched as Voldemort fell backward, face blank, eyes staring, arms splayed around him.

The air shivered for a moment, the truth we had hoped for, but never really believed, was here, and the reason was standing in front of us.

But the shivering turned into an eruption, and I pushed myself forwrd, toward my best friend, toward the reason it was all over. And I was there with Hermione and Ron and Ginny, choking him in a bear hug.

While I was squeezing the life out of my best friend, I had no idea about the fight that was going on in the forest.

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

* * *

><p>I broke through the huge trees, and there was a clearing, a wide, vast space where there were no trees and you could see all the way up to the still dark sky. That's wasn't what made the clearing stand out though, because there, in the center of the clearing, stood two figures, both as pale as paper. I skidded to a stop on the edges of the forest, Jasper and Emmett sliding to a stop behind me.<p>

Their blood red eyes stared at us, their bodies relaxed against the tree, as we entered the clearing. I had seen Victoria before, and her cat-like stance and fiery appearance didn't surprise me in the least, but the other one was different. She was all black and white and red eyes. Her black hair reached her elbows in soft waves, her eyes slanted into almonds, her pale lips pulled up into a relaxed smile, as if she wasn't about to fight.

I pushed my mind forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of their thoughts, but they were sheilded. The black haired one raised an eyebrow at me, her ruby eyes flashing in amusement.

"Hello boys." the black haired one said, standing up straight. Her voice flowed like honey, sweet and soft, contrasting heavily with her sharp features. Victoria steped forward, standing straight.

"Who are you?" Jasper demanded, the amusement in her eyes increased, and for minute, I thought she would laugh.

"Now, is that any way to treat a lady?"

Jasper glared.

"Oh, alright. Victoria, would you do the honors?" She turned to the other vampire.

"Why, this is Morticia. She's about two months old, you know." Victoria's voice didn't shock me, the childishness tone had echoed from her thoughts too.

I felt a shift in the weight beside me, and I glanced over to see Jasper gesturing to Emmett.

"Don't let her get her arms around you, whatever you do." he whispered in a tone even vampires would have to struggle to hear.

"Edward, I hear you have a gift," Morticia said, strolling forward, towards us, ignoring the interaction between my bothers.

"I do." I answered, eyes flickering back to her.

"Oh, and what is it?" she asked as if she didn't already know.

"Mind reading." I answered smoothly, she didn't even attempt fake surprise.

"Oh, and guess what mine is." she purred, strolling closer, my two brothers widened their stance beside me.

"I wouldn't know."

"I'm a shield, but you already know that, don't you? Voldemort had no idea he had a vampire blocking him from you! The look on your face when you couldn't sense them, it was priceless! Oh, and when you heard dear Victoria's message!" she giggled, the sound like high pitched bells.

She stepped even closer, not even ten feet away, and Victoria was right behind her, her feral smirk as different from Morticia's welcoming expression as could be.

"I've never met your lovely mate, you know." she smiled at me, showing all of her perfect teeth. "Maybe after I'm through here, I'll have a chance to meet your precious Bella."

I followed my brother's into a fighting crouch, and I growled. "You'll never get your hands on her."

They still hadn't even tensed as they stopped in front of us, barely five foot between us. "Are you going to stop us?"

And then, without warning, she lunged at Jasper, who happened to be closer, and Victoria sent me a smirk before coming at me. I met her in the middle, dodging as she attacked, my gift allowing me to dodge even at the last second as she tried to land a blow on me.

"Are you the only ones protecting your precious mate, Eddie?" Morticia hissed as she jumped backward, away from my brothers.

"We don't need anyone else." Jasper answered, allowing his accent to cover his words, and then he lunged at her. Emmett following his lead.

I glanced back at my opponent, who had lowered herself into a defensive stance, ready to attack.

We stood like that for a second, just looking at each other. But then, in the same split second, we attacked. I put up an arm to block her teeth from reaching my face, and their razor sharp edges grazed my skin, leaving large gashes in my forearm as I kicked her, twisting myself away. Every nerve in my arm was on fire, but I didn't let it affect me. I just shook my arm, clenching my fingers into a fist as I faced her again. She wouldn't get a hold on me again, but I knew how I could get a hold on her.

This went on, her getting closer and closer to actually harming me, and me dodging just a little slower until, at last, I had her tricked into a false sense of security. She smiled at me, and I blocked out the high, bone chilling shriek that rang for the other side of the clearing, as she lunged at me. I let her get close, too close in fact, because she was able to latch her teeth on my arm, the same arm she got before, before I ended our little fight, her head falling at my feet and her teeth marks already starting to close on my arm as I closed my mouth.

I looked over at my brothers, who were now throwing various white pieces into an already smoking fire. I started to help, picking up the body and head of my enemy and dumping it into the flames, her orange-red hair waving slightly before the flames engulfed it.

I turned to Jasper, who had just leaned against a tree, watching as Emmett threw the last peice of a white arm into the fire. The dawn had come during our fight, and our skin shone in the light.

"I couldn't sense her, not even once. She was blocked the whole time." he said, not meeting my eyes.

"I couldn't read either of their minds either. Don't worry about it." He looked at me, pushing himself off the tree and into a standing position as Emmett walked over to us.

"I guess we'll never know just how her gift worked." Jasper muttered.

"We need to get back. They'll be wondering about us." Emmett said.

We nodded, and I gave one last look at the fire before I ran. The smell of sickly sweet smoke faded as we made our way back to the castle. The huge trees blurred past us as we ran; the red rays of sunlight dances in patches across the ground. I slowed to a jog, admiring the old forest.

Emmett and Jasper slowed with me, but our looking didn't last long.

A yell, a name, so close to us I could tell who screamed it, rent the air.

"Bella!"

I ran.

* * *

><p>Bella<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as I could get out of the crowded building, I did. Harry had already spoken to me once, hugging me until I thought my ribs had cracked from the pressure, and had gone on to speak with some other person, promising to talk to me as soon as the crowd left. I had smiled at him, patting his shoulder and telling him "Good luck". With this achievement, he would need it.<p>

Alice had trailed behind me aimlessly, not really making conversation with anyone, not even me, and stayed quiet throughout my entire exchange with Harry and the others. We had never found Rosalie and the others, even with me looking the castle up and down for them. The library was empty, the rooms were empty, and I had given up my search after that, realizing that if they didn't want to be found they wouldn't be.

The air was warm, and the sun was finally all the way over the distant hill, so Alice sparkled behind me like a diamond, attracting eyes of all sorts.

"Bella," she said and her voice was soft. "Where are we going?"

The magic must've been messing with her. "I don't know."

"Do we need to be anywhere?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder at the castle.

"No, I've already talked to- ahh!"

I ducked as a beam of red light flew at my face, getting my wand out of my pocket and raising it in the same second. Another beam flew at my head and I rolled away, standing up to face the person attacking me.

I glared at the person in front of me, his blonde hair and ice grey eyes so much like his son's. This Malfoy looked at me with disgust, his wand pointed straight at my face. This confused me, because I had seen them earlier, huddled together in the Great Hall, avoiding everyone's eyes and just being in their own little bubble. He must've seen the confusion on my face, because he laughed.

"My wife and son are grateful, you filthy little half blood, but you have helped sign my jail sentence. And Azkaban is not a place I wish to go."

I understood, he had been acting for his family, but now he wanted revenge. He knew he would never get at Harry, so why not take his best friend?

I raised my wand a little higher, watching out of the corner of my eye as Alice lowered herself into a crouch. "Then you should have thought of that before you started working for Voldemort."

His eyes turned to slits, "You have no right to lecture me, girl."

He sent another curse my way, and I dodged, but Alice as faster, and she ran forward and blocked the spell before it could come near me.

"Oh, does the little girl need her half breed creature to protect her?" he cooed as if talking to a baby, and his eyes lit up with a fiendish light as he raised his wand to Alice instead. "How about we bring some fire into this little fight?"

I didn't think, just acted. I pointed my wand at Alice, shouting out a fierce "Protego" which sent her backward and unable to help, before turning back to the Death Eater.

"Bella!" she shouted, but I ignored her.

"Now it's just me and you, Malfoy. What do you want?" I already knew.

"I'm going to prison, that much is final, I might as well finish what I helped start."

And our curses started again, the morning sun glittering off of Alice as she struggled to get through the boundary. I ducked as a green light headed my way, and stood up to find him glaring at me.

I hadn't noticed until now, but it wasn't just Alice now trying to get in through the shield, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were now pushing on the invisible boundary.

"I didn't want an audience for this, Arabella!"

"It wasn't up to you!" I sent another hex flying his way as I ducked from one of his.

"Why you little-Crucio!"

"Sectumsempra!" I yelled as I ducked from the spell, but I wasn't fast enough. The pain hit me like a wrecking ball, and I was only able to stand long enough to see the spell fly at him before I dropped to the ground with a scream.

It was a pain I had never felt before in my life. My bones were breaking, shattering out of my body, my skin peeling off the muscles. It was as if my blood was burning, my nerves were being set on fire. Every square inch of my body was being burned, and then the burned skin was scraped and cut. My throat closed, and my scream cut off, and the screams of my friends were muffled by my dulled sense.

I could only tell that the spell hit him because my pain stopped. I looked up feebly, to see that he must've tried to duck, but he hadn't moved quickly enough, so the spell that was aimed at his chest, hit him square in the face. He shrieked, dropping his wand to clutch at his face as he fell to his knees. I scooted back, watching as his back convulsed once, twice, and then stopped. He looked up, and I gasped.

There were gashes across his face, all of them deep and thin, and the blood that ran stained his pale skin. A cut was carved from his hair line, all the way down his eye to his chin, another one running from the corner of his mouth to his jaw, one from the top of his ear to the tip of his nose, and numerous scraps and scratches lined his face, blood still running from all of them.

"You will pay, Arabella, you and your filthy family."

With that, he picked up his wand, one hand still pressed to the side of his face, and disappeared.

I sat there a second, shivering, before I let the shield go down, and it wasn't a second before a pair of strong, stone arms wrapped themselves around me, picking me up gently and setting me on my feet, holding me so I wouldn't collapse. I didn't stop shivering, even when the arms tightened around me as I felt tears start down my cheeks.

I didn't doubt Malfoy: He had lost it, the loss of the war, the sentence to Azkaban, had driven him insane. I was his target, and he wouldn't forget it, and I was going to do everything in my power to keep him as far away from my family as I could.

I finally pulled myself out of the embrace, wiped my wet face hurriedly, and looked up into the familiar amber eyes.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, I nodded, but he didn't seem to believe me.

"My- my family, he's got away. He'll-" I couldn't get the rest of it out, but he understood.

"Hey," he reached up and cupped my chin. "We'll protect them."

I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder for a moment.

"Bella?" he murmured after a minute.

"What?" I asked, lifting my head and tilting it to the side.

"Arabella?" he asked.

I blushed, but didn't really attempt anything more than that. I hadn't told them before, hadn't really thought about it, but I could do nothing about that now.

"It's, well, it's my name. Arabella Marie Swan. Isabella was a precaution. I didn't want anyone finding me, or Charlie." The thought of Charlie almost sent me into a panic, and I hoped they wouldn't go after my muggle family. I needed to get back, to warn him, but I knew Mom would want me to stay, especially after this.

I leaned into him, letting my head rest against his shoulder. My whole body hurt, and I felt sleepy.

"We'll protect Charlie, I promise." He said, picking me up and starting toward the castle. "You need to see the nurse."

I nodded, "So, about my name. Sorry I didn-"

"You were protecting yourself and your family, I don't blame you at all." he said, looking at me. "And, I love your name."

Despite the pain throbbing though my body and the headache blooming behind my eyes, I smiled as I leaned my throbbing head against his neck and let myself slip into sleep.

* * *

><p>What do you think about it? Review? And, again, sorry for the super long wait!<p> 


	19. Important AN

**A/N- I know, no one wants to see one of this messages, but they happened from time to time.**

I am really really really sorry for not being on here in the last *flips calender back a few pages* few months. I realize that I haven't updated in a while, a long long while, and that there isn't much of an excuse, but I'm still sorry.

Now, for the main reason I posted this little A/N. This story is being revised. ALL OF IT. I had the chapter wrote up (my computer went crazy, and I haven't been able to get the chapter right since then) and I went back to check to see if it matched the story, and I realized that the whole story needed work. I know you all might not agree with me, but it needs a LOT of work, and I can't go on with a story in good conscious if I'm going to go back an edit and CHANGE most of it later. Can't do it. Sorry.

SO. While the story won't be going forward until I get it revised (which won't take long, I already have the first three chapters done and have started on the fourth) you WILL be getting new info. I realized how basic this story was at the beginning, and how good it would be if I could flesh it out more, so that's what I'm doing. Be prepared for more description, better characterization, more realistic attitudes and reactions, more extreme fluff and angst, and lengthy conversations. It's going to happen.

I realize that this will probably make some of you mad. I'm really really sorry about that. I know I should have thought about this before I wrote this far, but think about it this way. This was the FIRST thing I had EVER wrote. I was going to be sketchy, I knew that, I just didn't know how much of a perfectionist I was until I wen't back and almost had a fit reading the first few chapters.

For all of you who want to make comments on changed chapters that you have already reviewed on, make it anonymous or just drop me a PM. If you decide to keep reading at all.

If you have problems, questions, comments, or concerns, PM me. I will happily reply.

And again, I am extremely sorry. On the plus side, I will have the edited section up tonight, and the rest up soon. (I have myself on a schedule now!) Sorry!

X Sleepyreader13


	20. The Aftermath

_A/N_- For any of you who are still reading this, I want to say thank you. Immensely. You have no idea how amazing you are.

Cirruz the Night Elf, you are more than amazing. Seriously, I never would have gotten this done this quickly if it hadn't been for you.

Everything has been edited, most of it has been redone, and ALL of it has been looked over. Grammar, spelling, all of it. I tried to catch everything, but I know I didn't. It's better though, I'll tell you that.

Thanks to everyone for putting up with my crazy updates and writer's block. I want you to know that you are completely amazing.

This one is kinda a filler, but it needs to be there for me to help wrap it all up. I needed this scene to get to the next parts.

* * *

><p><em>She watches as a flash of green light illuminates the grounds, and time slows down as the man falls.<em>

_She's frozen, utterly frozen. She body refuses to move, even when she aches to lunge forward and help the man._

_She knows, knows, that he's dead before he hits the ground. The limp way he slumps backwards shows this, the calm look on his face does too. She wants to close her eyes, but she can't. _

_She hears her heart break, the pieces shattering like glass. _

_And she watches as a woman leaps forward, sending spells at the man who killed her brown haired husband. She watches as the woman jumps forward and fights. _

_She watches as the woman is thrown back, getting back up only to be blasted back again. The green jet of light connects with the stumbling woman._

_She screams as the woman falls. _

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" I thrash out, trying to get back to Tonks and Remus. I could have helped them, I could have saved-

I struggle against the cool arms that are wrapped around my waist as warm hands run through my hair. My whole vision is a blur; dull, calm faces stare at me, Edward's face as he picks me up from the ground, flashes of spells as they ricochet of the walls, Harry's face as he lies in Hagrid's arms. I feel cold fingers wipe at my face, and I pull away from them, the warm hands follow, stroking my hair.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay." Edward's voice, like a balm, soothes me into calming down.

I open my eyes, immediately seeing the clear blue eyes of my mother.

I don't care that we're in a crowded place, that people can see me, or that they will care; I throw myself at her.

After everything that went down last night, I just happy she's here and safe and _alive._

She puts her arms around me, hugging me with the same feeling- the same sense of relief- that I had hugged her. I close my eyes and automatically bury my face in her shoulder. She smells like sweat and smoke and battle, but she also smells like Mom, and that's enough. She's swaying, and I don't realize I'm crying until she shushes me. I look up at her only to see her blue eyes are overly bright, her face is pained, and I can tell she knows exactly how I'm feeling.

"Mom," My voice cracks on the one syllable. "Charlie… Malfoy said…"

She doesn't smile at me like she normally would, there's too much pain on her face for that, but she gives me a look that's clearly trying to be happy. "Malfoy was caught last night Bells. He's never going to go after you or your father. Or me. I promise."

I slump forward, giving a sigh that is complete and utter relief, and look around.

Only to wish I hadn't.

The hospital wing is over full. Every bed is taken up, most of them crowded by families. Fred had the entire Weasely clan around him, including Harry and Hermione. Cho Chang had half of the remaining Ravenclaws surrounding her. Various others were attracting a large crowd, but I turned my eyes away from the painful room.

I really didn't want to think about what made all this people come here.

There's a cool hand on my cheek now, the thumb wiping away a tear that had slipped. I looked up at Edward, letting my mind slip open, and just watched his face. I don't think I could have said what I wanted to say in words.

I couldn't thank them enough.

I look away from him, seeking the large bulk that is Emmett. He met my eyes, his normally playful amber irises were dark, which was something I had never seen before.

"Thank you. For saving Fred." I looked at all of them, just taking in the amazing family that I claimed as my own. "I want to say thanks to all of you."

Surprising me, it was Rosalie that spoke. "There's no need."

Carlisle gave me a soft smile. "There's nothing to say thanks for."

I shook my head, swallowing, and tried again, but Edward cut me off. "They know, Bella, they know."

I let the shield around my mind drop completely, letting him see just how grateful I am, and he gives me one of those pained, understanding looks that just reminds me of last night. I felt another tear slip down my face, and I reached up to wipe it away. I looked at Mom, whose eyes were still bright, and bit my lip.

"Mom…Who...?" I let the question trail off.

She knew what I meant.

I watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. "There are a lot Bella. We almost lost Harry, and little Colin Creevy. Tonks, Remus…"

Her blue eyes were dark, tears were sliding down her face, but she seemed to steal herself.

"Andromeda is taking care of baby Teddy, but she's not as young as she used to be."

I thought of the older lady taking care of Tonk's son, trying to keep up with a rambunctious baby at her age, and almost smiled.

"I heard you were made Godmother." Mom said, looking at me with that happy-not smiling look she gave me earlier, and I nodded.

"Harry's Godfather." She said, looking over at the black haired man standing next to Fred's hospital bed.

"That doesn't surprise me. Not at all." I said, putting up a hand to try and cover the yawn. I looked at out the window, realizing I had only gotten about three hours of sleep.

Nightmares included.

She gave an actual smile this time, it only a small twist of her lips, but it was a smile. "Go back to sleep; we'll… deal with everything later."

I looked at her, so happy at the fact that we had made it through all this, and leaned back into Edward, who had maneuvered himself so he was sitting behind me. "You don't mind?"

I yawned this time, really having to cover my mouth with my hand, and I saw Alice shoot me an amused glance.

Mom looked over her shoulder at the Cullens and then looked back to me. "No, Bells, I don't think we mind."

I slumped backward then, resting my head against Edward's shoulder, and got one last look at my family before letting my eyes start to shut.

I know it's not all okay, but looking at them right now, in the blurriness of exhaustion and pain, it's easy to pretend that it is.

And, with that thought, I let the blank blackness that is sleep take me.

* * *

><p>If you want to send me suggestions on how you want this to end... Well, I'm open. Reviews, PM's, whatever.<p>

The next one should be up soon, but I'm not promising anything. Every time I do it seems I take forever to post... Sorry!


	21. Chats and Rambling

A/N- It's been forever and I'm sorry. This chapter's been rewritten several times and it's still not what I really want it to be. It's choppy, and it's kinda a filler, but it needs to be here.

I hope you enjoy this anyway.

* * *

><p>If you recognize it, chances are I don't own it.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

* * *

><p>It's quiet now. My family is spread out inside the castle, and everyone that needs to be taken to a hospital has been transported to St. Mungos. Most of the student body, many of the teachers, almost a good half of the crowd is heading to the wizarding hospital. Most of the students go with families, others just go home, there are very, very few that stay in the castle.<p>

Bella is one of them. Her mom doesn't want to leave. She doesn't want to leave. My family isn't about to make her, not after what she's been through. We love her too much for that.

Her mom hasn't left her side since she was admitted into the wing, which is now only filled with us and a few others who either don't want to go somewhere else or just don't have an anywhere else to go _to._ Renee is so much different that I imagined, but before two days ago- has it really only been two days?- I had always imagined her as dreamy, odd, and not at all like Bella. It shouldn't surprise me that the description was false too.

I wonder if Bella knows how much she's like her mother. I can see under the lines in her face, and under the years of time is Bella's face. Her wide set eyes aren't the cloudy, dreamy color I'd expected, but piercing, as if she were looking right through me. I wonder if Bella knows she has that same gaze when she's angry.

And because they're so alike, in mannerisms as well as looks, it doesn't take me long to realize something is about to be said. It doesn't surprise me when she does start speaking.

"So, you're a vampire." It was supposed to be a question, but it was a statement more than anything.

"Yes." It worried me what her response to this would be.

"And you love her?" she asked, staring at her daughter with those piercing blue eyes.

I blinked. I'd expected a warning about safety, about hurting her. I wasn't expecting this mildly curious question. It threw me off, but, of course, this woman was a witch; vampires couldn't be too out of the ordinary to her.

"With everything in me." I responded.

At that, she looked at me, really and truly looked at me. She tilted her head to the side, "Good."

"Ma'am?" This woman surprised me more than her daughter did, and that was saying something.

"That way, I know I won't have to track you down because you've left again, and" Her voice softened, and she looked back at Bella. "She's going to need you."

There was a pain in her voice that mirrored the thoughts of everyone left in the castle. Something told me she was going to need someone too, but she wasn't going to let her daughter see that. Even though I couldn't read her mind, I could see it in the slump of her shoulders, the downward curl of her lips. She was in pain, and there was no way she could be as strong as she thought she needed to be for her daughter, who had lost just as much last night.

Despite all of that, I still considered her one of the strongest people I know even if I had only met her recently. It takes strength to fight in a war.

"I know." I turn my eyes toward Bella's closed ones. "And I'll be there for her. You don't have to worry about that."

She smiles. "I don't."

"Edward, she's going to want to go back with you to America, but I'm not going to guarantee how long that's going to last." She didn't look away from her daughter. "She grew up here, in England, and all her family's… all of her family's here."

I didn't mention the fact that her voice cracked on "family".

Before I could respond, she continued. "I just wanted you to be aware of that."

I was. It was something that was swimming in my mind ever since she'd mentioned coming from England.

"I'm not saying she going to leave you, she loves you too much for that, just… keep that in mind."

"I… I will."

"You know, you're good for her." Renee's blue eyes are still on Bella, but I feel like they should be piercing though me.

She's rambling. I've got a feeling that she wouldn't say any of this if her emotions weren't so scattered and she had slept more than fifteen minutes in two days, but I'm not going to stop her.

"You are. She's different than she used to be. Happier. It reminds of when she was younger and she didn't have a war resting on her shoulders. You've given her a reason to be happy. I want to thank you for that."

Bella shifts in her sleep, but shows no signs of waking up anytime soon. Renee shakes her head.

"I hate to ask… But, can you give me some time with her?" She looks at me, her eyes pleading and for the first time I really notice the lines on her face.

It'll hurt like crazy to walk out that door, to leave Bella's side for even a minute, but they Renee needs this. When Bella wakes up, she'll need it too.

I'll be there for her when her too, but they both need this.

I nod my head.

"Go… spend time with your family. Explore the castle. I'll tell you when she wakes up."

I have no doubt that she will, but it's still going to be hard to walk out the door.

But they need this, and I won't be the person to prevent it from happening.

I get up, lean over and press my lips to Bella's forehead, and start to walk out the door.

"Thank you, Edward."

I left. I needed to talk to my family, and Bella needed time with what was left of hers.

We would have all the time in the world together after-words.

* * *

><p>This story's wrapping up. I'm not saying that there going to be a sequel or not, but this will come to an end soon.<p>

Let's break 200 reviews, shall we?


	22. Healing

A/N- I am a terrible person. I am so _so _sorry that this took this long. There isn't an excuse in the world for this taking as long as it did, and I apologize for that.

I've been working on my writing, as most of you know, and it has changed the way I view this story. When I started, I had all of these new-writer hopes and dreams for it that I didn't really know how to deal with at the time. When I came back to this and reread it, I was, quite frankly, a little embarrassed. But, this was the first story I ever worked on, and I didn't know how to get myself out of the corner I had so ignorantly wrote myself into. I was discouraged, but that's not an excuse and I apologize. I really can't ask for better fans. You are all amazing.

I am beyond thankful for the ones of you who have stuck with this even when I gave you no reason too. You are the greatest, and I love every single one of you. You make my day and you have made this story worth it. I can't thank you enough.

There will be an epilogue, one that I already have in the works, and it should be out soon. But, sadly, this story is wrapping up. Thank you for sticking with this two year roller coaster of a journey, and thank you for being the best fans a writer could ask for.

* * *

><p>If you recognize it, I don't own it.<p>

* * *

><p>Something had occurred to him after he had walked out of those infirmary doors, something that sent his mind reeling and his calm breaking like glass against a stone floor.<p>

He had no idea about much of anything in her world, and he had no idea how to help her overcome the troubles she would be facing, physical and emotional, other than be there for her. He had no idea what to do, to say, to _think. _

It was that realization that had pushed him to wandering the castle instead of finding his family.

The castle was beautiful, he could tell that despite the rubble and destruction. It had more mysteries within its walls than he had seen in the century that he'd been alive, and that was saying something. Most of the time, under normal circumstances, his mind would be shooting off questions and trying to find answers and his curiosity would have no end, but these weren't normal circumstances. This was. This was.

Nothing he'd ever experienced before, and nothing he thought he'd ever experience.

He was used to understanding, grasping concepts and events and ideas within the blink of an eye. He was used to _knowing _what to do. He was used to a world where children weren't soldiers and darkness wasn't lingering in teen's eyes and evil was a concept many people never really realized was real. He wasn't. He didn't.

What was he supposed to _do_?

His Bella, his brave, strong, beautiful Bella, had seen more than he had ever thought a person her age could see. She had lived through so much.

He had been told her story, they all had, but it hadn't clicked, he hadn't realized just how much she had to have left out until now. Looking at the carnage, at the blood splattering the walls and remembering the soul-tearing grief that had poured out of the minds of people as their friends, their family, was torn down around them, he knew that there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that he could do to make her as eyes be as clear, as light, as they once were.

He wondered how she had kept them that happy, that bright, when her whole life had been one hurdle after another, each year had brought more sorrows, more burdens for her to bare. He wondered how she could be so strong, when he knew he himself would have broken long before this.

That strength was something he admired, but it was something he resented. She shouldn't have had to _be _that strong.

He pushed down the irrational urge to punch something; the castle already had enough rubble littering the ground.

And Malfoy. He had threatened her family, her heart. He was a man who had nothing else to lose, and that made him dangerous. There was an anger bubbling in his stomach; who was this person to threaten his family? His heart? What had Bella done to deserve his wrath other than what was right? She didn't deserve this, this fear, and he would do everything in his power to make sure nothing touched her or her family. That man wouldn't add to the shadows in her eyes.

He remembered Lupin then. The werewolf who's child was an orphan. Bella was godmother, and her mother was right, the grandmother wasn't at an age to take care of a child. He wondered what she thought about it, what she would want, and decided that whatever she chose, it didn't matter, he'd be there with her through it all. There wasn't a thing in the world that he wouldn't do for her, not now.

All of a sudden, Alice's voice jolted through his mind with a shocking clarity, and he looked up to see her striding toward him. There was blood on her designer clothes, and her hair was tangled, but she didn't look any worse than what she had when he had seen her last, so he let his mind relax. She was okay. His family was okay.

"Bella's going to wake up soon." Her voice was high and clear and curious, but he didn't know how to answer her unspoken question.

"I know." For a moment he wondered why in the world they were speaking out loud when most of their conversations her silent, but he didn't ask.

She smiled a little bit, but it wasn't even close to her normal thousand watt smile. He realized then that she hadn't ever seen true war before. Killing, yes, but war? No. She had never been faced with that. And this? This had been war. It was carnage and blood and two sides with drastic differences in opinions that couldn't coexist if forced. This was fighting and killing and ruthlessness. It was a darkness that his sister had never had to face.

"Her mother wants to speak with her." There was no infliction in his voice, no evidence that there was anything else he wanted to say.

She nodded, and then her face softened. "She'll be okay. It'll take some time, but she'll be okay again. She's strong, stronger than any of us ever gave her credit for."

He didn't sigh, but it was a close thing. "I know."

There was a vulnerability in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long, long time. It unnerved him.

"I don't know what to do around her. She's my best friend, and I have no idea what I need to do. I want to help, but there's so much I don't know about, so much I could say that would hurt her more than it would help." Her voice was small.

This time he did sigh, and took a couple steps forward to wrap his arms around her. "She's still your best friend, Alice, there no amount of magic that will take that away."

Her voice held an amused lilt to it when she replied. "That goes for you too. She's not changing just because of this, no fundamentally anyway. This isn't going to change anything between you two."

It still didn't help the fact that neither of them knew exactly how to help her, but it lifted a little bit of the weight he didn't know he had off his shoulders.

She pulled back then, smiling slightly, and he couldn't help but smile back.

He would be there for Bella, they all would, and they would figure out how to help in their own ways. There was nothing in the world that could tear her away from the family, and they would make sure she knew that.

A smile crossed his face when he heard the soft, familiar voice that signaled Bella was awake.

* * *

><p>She rose to consciousness slowly, in waves. The darkness lightened and sounds started to gradually filter through her ears. There was a dim light behind her eyelids and a warm voice was humming beside her.<p>

She squeezed the hand that was latched onto hers, and opened her eyes to smile slightly at her mother.

Blue eyes blinked back at her, slightly red and puffy over half-moons that shows just how exhausted she really was. But, despite the exhaustion and everything else that had drawn lines on her face, she smiled as Bella slowly blinked herself awake. The hand she had squeezed squeezed back and she continued to hum the little tune that was as familiar as air to Bella.

It reminded her of happier times.

She tried to sit up, but the after effects of all the spells she'd been hit with, especially the cruiciatus curse, made her body ache in places she wasn't even sure _could _ache, and she barely held in the groan that wanted to escape her lips.

Then there was a hand between her shoulder blades, helping prop herself up on the pillows and actually sit up.

"How long have I been out?" Her voice was hoarse from disuse and sleep, but she forced the question out anyway.

She looked around then, slightly surprised that her mother was the only one by her bed, before turning back to her mom.

"A couple hours. I told your boyfriend I needed to talk to my little girl for a little while." She said, and there was a small smile curving the corners of her lips.

"Fiancée." She corrected automatically, before blushing and looking away. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Her mother just raised an eyebrow, the look in her eyes clearly stating "Really now?" but she didn't say anything.

"You're cute." There was a real smile curling her lips now, and it contrasted drastically with the shadows lurking in her eyes.

Remus. Tonks. Collin.

Teddy. What—?

She couldn't stop her lips from trembling or the tears from coming any more than she could stop the sun from rising. She swallowed down the boulder in her throat, willing the sobs not to come.

Her mom's finger's danced over her cheeks, wiping away the tears before they could trail down her cheeks. She didn't seem to realize her own eyes were glittering.

"Mom, I—" Her voice hitched, and she breathed past the boulder in her throat.

"What am I going to do?"

This seemed to confuse her mother, and she cocked her head to the side, eyes still sparkling in that way that made them seem older and younger at the same time.

"I mean, Teddy. What am I supposed to do, he doesn't have. He doesn't have… I'm his godmother and Andromeda isn't young and… and… and… I can't believe they're—" Her voice broke, the words breaking on a sob as suddenly there were warm arms around her, and she knew she wasn't the only one shaking.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Bella crying until she didn't think there were any tears left in her. Her mom had stopped shaking, but Bella hadn't evened her breathing back out and she didn't know if she could.

Everything had happened so _fast. _Now she was facing the seemingly overwhelming grief that the deaths had caused and a child who could reasonably become her responsibility. She was just a kid herself and they were gone and…

Sucking in one last shaking breath, she looked back up at her mom, her body aching and her heart in shards.

"Baby, you don't have to decide anything this minute. He's going to be okay. You need to focus on you, and that means you need to heal."

They both knew she meant emotionally as well as physically.

She didn't look up. They were gone and she didn't know how to cope with that.

Her mom took her face in her hands, and those blue eyes seemed to look into her soul even as they brimmed with tears. "It'll be okay, okay?"

Even with the grief still so fresh and_ there _in her mom's eyes, she had to believe that. She looked around at the hospital wing, at the practically empty beds and the rubble on the floor and at the grief on the other's eyes, and swallowed. She could do this.

She would get past this. They all would. They would get up and rebuild and heal, even though it would feel like it was killing them in the process. It would be okay, eventually.

She heard the door open, and looked over to see Edward looking in. His amber eyes locked with hers, love and strength and compassion pouring from his look like water, and she thought that, yes, she would be okay.

Together, they would heal. Her family would be okay. It might even grow. It would be okay.

Sitting there with her mother's arms around her and Edward's eyes smiling at her despite the rubble and sadness, she knew that, even if it would take time, they would be okay.

Eventually, they would heal.


	23. Of Healing and Hurting

A/N- Look! An update! I have finally gotten some inspiration back for this, and already have some of the next chapter written out, so it shouldn't be too long. It won't be soon soon, but it won't be months. This was actually gonna be a mega-long chapter, but I ended up cutting it up so that I could update this sooner. I hope you enjoy!

But, on that note, be prepared for messy, messy emotions in this chapter and in all the ones after this one. It's gonna be a rather roller coaster kinda ride.

I love all of you all for sticking with me and making this story so fun to write. I couldn't ask for better fans, and I love every one of you. You are amazing. =)

Sadly, I don't own anything from either of these universes.

* * *

><p>They were going to hold the funerals in two days. It would be a massive service, a memorial to all those who had given their lives to ensure the safety of the survivors. Every family had been given the option to hold a separate ceremony, of course, but there would be a place for all who were to be laid to rest.<p>

She almost didn't want to go.

Of course, that thought sent a jolt of guilt through her mind, making her lips tremble the faintest amount and turning her mind back to things she had promised herself she would think of at a different time. She couldn't help it though. Every time the subject would come up, the thought coursed through her brain, making her feel terrible and selfish and everything else she was trying not to feel.

Like broken.

She knew for a fact that the moment she saw them, with their blank faces and closed eyes and pale, pale skin, that would be it. The little bit of strength she was holding onto would snap and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from breaking. There would be nothing preventing the memories and emotions from running over the hastily constructed dam in her mind and the tears would come. She knew that. There would be no holding it back.

She took a deep breath, trying to center her thoughts. She was going, that was that. She would just have to deal with it as it came.

She wouldn't disrespect their memories like that. She owed it to them, to all of them.

The hand on her waist tightened just slightly enough for her to notice, and she looked up into concerned caramel eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She fought the urge to snort; she knew the sarcasm was neither wanted nor welcome at the moment. But, she would have loved to cover up everything with that sarcastic shield instead of letting him (anyone) see her like this.

"Not really," she replied, leaning more heavily into his side. If her voice cracked at that moment, no one commented on it.

"Is there anything I can do?" The question wasn't just concerned, there was a hint of desperation in the edges of his tone, if you knew what to listen for.

She smiled sadly, looking up at him. "I don't think so. Not for this."

She sighed, wishing the air didn't smell so strongly of smoke and dust, and tried not to look too closely at the family surrounding her. Alice had blood splattering her clothing, as did Emmett. Jasper's hair was knotted and snarled atop his head, his golden hair stained with blood and something else she didn't attempt to identify. Esme's eyes were dark and shuttered, and Carlisle's clothing was ripped and stained. Rosalie's face had a smear of _something _running right under her left eye. She could still see the crimson blood that had been smeared along their hands and feet, evidence of the fighting they had participated in without the aid of magic.

In that moment, she hated herself almost as much as she loved them.

Her mom drew her out of her thoughts with a gentle hand smoothly taking hers. She looked up to see fierce blue eyes that shined in the light, but she couldn't tell if it was from tears or something completely different.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? Or want me to come with you?" Her voice was soft, gentle, and it pulled at her heart more than she wanted anyone to know.

Did she really want to leave this place, these people, right after all this? No, not at all, but she knew she needed too. She knew that if she stayed, if she was to stay in this place, with its memories of death and cold smiles and pain and stolen happiness, it would take that much longer for her to heal. She wanted to stay, oh how she wanted to. She wanted to keep her eyes locked on Harry and Ron and Hermione forever, with her hand clasped in her mother's for good measure, just to make sure they were _safe _and it was finally, finally _over. _But, she couldn't. She wouldn't heal if she did, even though it would feel like it was killing her in the process.

She would be back (she couldn't ever truly leave them, not after this), but first, she had to go.

She shook her head sadly, willing the tears not to come, and smiled at her mom. "I'll be fine for two days, Mom. You do what you need to do, and I'll be back."

She didn't mention the redness around their eyes, or the deep, desperate joy that still blossomed when she saw her mother (or any of her friends for that matter). She didn't need to, her mom knew all of it and more. She knew what this would do to and for her. She understood.

Before she recognized what was happening, she was being pulled from Edward's side into the circle of her mother's arms. Her voice was soft and fierce in her ear. "You're so brave, beautiful, and I am so, so _proud _of you."

She fought back the tears that threatened to blur her vision, and tried to swallow the boulder in her throat. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, never forget that." And with that, she pulled away. Keeping her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders, she looked at her with that piercing gaze before smiling sadly and letting go.

She pressed a hairbrush and boot into Bella's hands, almost laughing at the odd expressions on the Cullen's face. "The brush leaves in about two minutes, and the boot leaves at one in the evening on the second day. I'll see you soon!"

She beckoned for everyone to get a good grasp on the rather large hairbrush and then sent her mom a small, sad smile. Her mother smiled back, blue eyes gleaming, and with a swift tug at her naval, they were gone.

* * *

><p>They were set down right in the woods behind the Cullen's house. The smell of smoke and ash and death was replaced with woods and grass and earth, and she inhaled greedily, even when she missed the sight of her mother and the beautiful, crumbling castle. Looking at the tall trees and familiar sights lifted her spirits and tore at her heart because, in that moment, there was nothing she wanted more than to go back, to never leave, and to get away from all of it. She never wanted to leave and she didn't know if she could go back. She couldn't smile and she couldn't cry.<p>

Edward's hand tugging on hers snapped her out of her thoughts, and she responded by doubling over, hit by a nausea that wasn't the portkey and wasn't the grief and wasn't the loss but might be all three. The hand on her back was too cold and too hot and the one gripping hers was the only thing holding her where she was at. She coughed, wishing the tears now clouding her vision were from the nausea and not something else, and straightened up to lean on Edward.

Seven pairs of dark caramel eyes were locked on her, every one of them soft with concern and worry. Set in the face of the breathtaking family she had somehow found, all of them smeared with dried blood and battle reminders, she almost broke. She could feel the dam in her mind crack, could feel all that grief start to surge forward, but she shoved it back, standing a bit more on her own even when all she wanted to do was collapse.

"I'm…" She couldn't say fine. She wouldn't be fine for a long time, "good."

Yeah, she was good. Even when she hated herself for dragging them into this, even when all those rule-breaking, heart tearing memories came back, she knew (even when she didn't feel as if she) she was good. She wasn't okay, she wasn't fine, she wasn't even pretending to be those things, but she was good.

"I…" She trailed off, standing straighter, steadier, and taking a deep breath that was both a bit of nervousness and a wave of gratitude. "_Thank you."_

It left her in a gust of breath that was exhaled with a barely-there sound, but they picked it up. They heard it. And, if they heard the way her voice was thick with tears and cracked just the faintest bit, they didn't mention it.

And suddenly, before the image of them smiling softly at her could register, she was being engulfed in the arms of someone she never thought would reach out to her. Rosalie's blonde hair was tangled and smelled of smoke and was obstructing her view, but she melted into the embrace anyway. She wrapped her arms around the woman's slim waist and lowered her head onto her shoulder and nobody could see the tears that leaked from her eyes.

"Thank you, so much," the sound was lost in the blonde's hair, but Rosalie heard her anyway.

Squeezing the girl in her arms, Rosalie just smiled a sad smile and said, "You're family, Bella, and we protect our own."


	24. For the Heart to Heal

I'm really sorry it's taken forever, but coupled with the fact that school has started back, the last part of this chapter was a terror to get written. I broke my own heart with this, so I really hope you guys enjoy it. I loved writing it, even if it was a bear at times, and I hope you like it as much as I do!

I don't own anything from either of these wonderful universes.

* * *

><p>Leaving the house had been… difficult.<p>

These people that were surrounding her, this family that she had somehow stumbled into, had grown to mean the world to her. She loved them like she loved the family she had grown up with, maybe not with the same familiarity, but with the same fierceness. They had accepted her secrets and not held it against her. They had crossed a sea and fought a war with her. They had helped and helped and helped and she could never repay them. She loved them, and after all this, it was hard to have them out of her sight.

But, she had to.

She had to go home and smile at her dad and tell him that she was fine. She had to make sure her family was intact. She had to make sure he was still fine, still at home and safe and good.

She had to be by herself for a while.

So, after more thank you's and tears than she could care to recall and more sets of stone-hard arms wrapping around her than she had ever expected, she looked at Edward and let her barriers crumble from around her mind. It was so relieving and terrifying at the same time, to watch the recognition light his eyes, and so guilty, when his eyes darkened in pain and concern when the wash of emotion and memories flowed through their link.

Trying desperately to get a rein on the memories she suddenly couldn't control, she directed a thought his way.

_I don't mean to be rude, but I need to go home. _

His eyes softened and his hand in hers tightened just the slightest bit, and he didn't never mentioned how even her thoughts hesitated on the word "home". He glanced at Alice, who was looking at them strangely, some weird mixture of concern and worry and curiosity that did nothing but soften the look. She nodded at him, sending her a small smile as she looked at Jasper (who hadn't let go of her since they had gotten back) and whispered something she couldn't hear but the others could. They turned to her, sending her small smiles, and Esme came forward and wrapped her arms around her, whispering, "Come back soon."

She tried to smile into the auburn hair and whispered back, "You know I will."

Pulling away from her, she backed up to stand beside Edward, looking at him with her mind wide open. She stood on her tiptoes, closing her eyes as her lips pushed against his. She relished in it for a minute, the feel of cool lips and granite skin, before sending a thought through the link. _Thank you._

He smiled against her lips, and pulled away just enough to look her in the eye, one eyebrow raised in curious look. She read the question there as clearly as if he'd said it.

She felt terrible, like her heart was going to burst from her ribcage and a break right in front of them, but she had to do this. She needed this. _I think… I need to be alone for a little while. _

His lips were smiling as he kissed her forehead. He whispered, "I understand, just come back when you're ready," into her skin.

She couldn't even begin to express the gratitude and relief that rushed through her like water, so she just smiled as much as she could and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing before letting go.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" She said as she brought her wand out of her pocket.

She saw them smile before there was a sharp _crack! _and she was gone.

* * *

><p>The house was the same as it had been when she had left. Apples were still sitting in a bowl on the table; pictures were still collecting dust on the mantelpiece. There was nothing out of place, nothing to suggest that her world had been thrown upside-down.<p>

She could hear snores coming from upstairs.

The normalcy made her chest ache, thinking about how different things seemed now, how changed.

Walking as quietly as she could up the stairs, flinching when the bottom stair creaked and all she could think about where falling bridges, breaking barricades. Looking around, she could almost believe everything was normal. She could almost think that the most troubling thing she had to think about was muggle math and that everything was normal and they weren't all…

_Not here. Not now. _

So she put one foot in front of the other, bringing herself to the top of the stairs and just following her ears to the snores. Surprisingly, it wasn't to her father's bedroom they led her, it was to hers.

She opened the door quietly, slipping inside making barely a sound. The sight that met her sent a shock of pure guilt through her.

Charlie was curled into the chair she had in her room, one of the throws she had thrown over the back over his lap and pooling at his feet. Sleep made him look so much older and so much younger than he normally looked. She could see every natural line on his face, every divot and carve and wrinkle the years had put on him. But, he was relaxed. The tension was out of his shoulders and nonexistent on his brow. He was natural and relaxed except the tight grip he had on the blanket. He was here. He was alive. He was _safe._

"Dad?" And if her voice cracked on the syllable, he wasn't awake enough to know about it.

He started awake like she knew he would, like she had seen him do. His grip on the blanket went from tight to vise like and he had gone from relaxed to a live-wire, his cop training kicking in before he could even think.

She was surprised he hadn't shot straight out of the chair.

His eyes lost the sleep-muddled look they'd had and locked on her like she was the only thing in the world.

"Bella?" he asked, hopeful and concerned and something she couldn't quite place.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," she replied, and before she even thought about it she was throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and just reveling in the fact that her family was _safe._ He was here, he was alive, and Malfoy would ever, ever get his hands on her family.

His arms went around her waist and squeezed before he forced out, his voice was thick, "Don't you _ever _do that to me again."

She smiled, really smiled, and a slightly hysterical laugh bubbled up, "I won't ever have to, Dad. Never again."

He pulled away from her slightly, just enough to take her by the shoulders and look her in the eyes. "It's over?"

She laughed, the bittersweet victory washing over her in a wave. She could feel a happiness bubbling up from her chest, mixing with the grief to form some sort of painful joy, a desperate happiness.

"It's all over. He's gone, Dad, he's dead."

She didn't have to say who "he" was, he knew. He knew who had terrorized his daughter's school years. He knew who had loomed, dangerous and deadly, over the wizarding world. He smiled, relief swelling as he realized Bella was safe, that she was home, that she would never have to deal with that evil ever again.

"I'm so proud of you, Bells, so proud."

And she hugged him again, just thanking anyone willing to listen for her family being safe.

* * *

><p>Her dad had left her in her room after that, his quick eyes noticing the grief that was making her eyes dark and the exhaustion in her limbs. He had lingered in the doorway with a smile, told her to get some rest, and never mentioned what had happened, what he knew had gone on. And now that she was by herself, she felt some of the composure she'd put in place slip.<p>

She let those emotions break over her like storm, powerful, passionate, and all-consuming. Her knees buckled and she found herself collapsing on the comforter bellow her, all pretenses of strength leaving her an instant.

She missed it. Oh, God, how she missed it. She missed them.

She grasped her wand from her pocket and looked at it, the supple wood warm under her fingertips, and couldn't help but remember _everything. _

Every prank she had ever helped Ron pull. Every book she'd ever poured over and argued and awed about with Hermione. Every fight she'd been in, right at Harry's side.

It was like a maelstrom of emotion; a hurricane of feeling and memories and _hurt. _

_That time she'd broken Crabbe's nose, her knuckles smashing against his face seconds after he'd dared insult Hermione's blood status. Harry had seethed, green eyes blazing with energy as bright as the red sparks he sent at Malfoy as he tried to assault her. Ron's jaw was clenched as he pulled Hermione aside, dodging the jinx that was sent their way. The duel had barely lasted seconds, but the resulting detention lasted for two weeks. _

That was one of her proudest detentions she'd ever had to serve. It was followed up by one of the saddest memories she had while in school.

_The Ministry of Magic held more bad memories than she'd care to admit, one of them being the death of Sirius. _

_She'd never forget the look in those silver eyes as he fell backward through the veil, all fear and despair and contentment and hope and finality. _

_Likewise, she'd never forget the look on Harry's face when she found him after it all was over. All broken and tired and angry and __**used. **__She'd just gone over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder to draw his eyes to hers, and opened her arms to him. Normally, he'd not be one to go to someone like this, but she saw the flash of gratitude in his eyes before he'd melted into her arms. She'd never mention the fact that her shoulder was wet, but then again, he never said anything about the fact that it wasn't just sweat wetting his hair. _

There used to be so much _laughter. _She remembers the smiles and giggles and grins, even if sometimes it's a bit hysterical, and misses it so much it _hurts. _

_Ron had managed to kick a first year out of his chair, making the whole group of people move with him. Hermione was whining about how his manners would never change and Harry was just smiling at the two, making his way over to the chairs. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. _

_She doesn't know what does it, doesn't know if it's them teasing Harry about Cho or Hermione making fun of Ron or the griping directed her way for something she barely even recalls. Or maybe it's just the fact that it is always, always them that gets in these situations, that are stuck dancing with danger and teasing death until this is all they can do to keep smiling. Maybe it's all of it. _

_She doesn't know, but by the end, they're laughing. Deep, unrestrained laughter that isn't Ron's derisive snort or Hermione's fake giggle or Harry's sarcastic chuckle, and it feels like the best thing in the world. She can feel her body relaxing and her mind easing that barest amount and it feels so __**good. **_

_And because it's been so long since they've laughed like this, since they've even smiled with each other, they continue. They laugh and smile and joke all the way into the night. _

_They don't notice that it's just the slightest bit touched until much later, and when they do, they realize they don't care. _

She can't stop the chuckle from escaping her more than she can stop time from moving forward, but it's a broken sound and fits right in with the tears weaving trails along her face.

_Remus, so much taller than her when she was that young, laughed as he picked her up, swinging her around. She giggled, clinging to him as the world stopped spinning around them. _

"_How's my little Bella?" he asked, voice young and energetic, as he set her back down. _

_She tugged on his hand, "Look what I can do!"_

_He smiled as he kneeled in front of her, one eyebrow raised in a small question. "What do you have to show me, Bellsie?"_

_She grinned and let go of his hand. Her young face formed a look of concentration as she held her hands slightly out from her body. She snapped, the sound just a tad too loud to be normal, but nothing else happened. _

_She pouted. "That wasn't what was supposed to happen."_

_Remus lifted her chin with one finger, eyes sparkling as he said, "Why don't you try again for your uncle, huh?"_

_Her eyes were downcast, her lip still poked out in a small pout, "What if it doesn't work?"_

"_Then it doesn't work."_

_She looked at him then, smiling, "I'll try."_

_And so she backed away just a step or two and held her hands up again. She snapped and this time, along with the sound being just a tad bit louder than what was normal, sparks of all different colors danced around her small hands. _

"_They're beautiful, Bella!" he said, grinning at the smiling girl as he straightened up. _

"_So," he said, aiming the words behind him, "how long have you been teaching her these little tricks?"_

_Someone laughed behind them, and Bella grinned before bouncing off. "Mummy!"_

"_I haven't been, Remus. She was snapping along to one of the songs on the radio the other day and… that's what happened. She loves it," Renee said as she scooped up her daughter. _

_Remus just smiled, "You have a very talented daughter, Renee."_

It hurt to think about him, to know that he'd never grin at her, never regal her with stories about his younger days, never give her that pointed look that meant she needed to stop with all the mischief _now _as if he had any right to say anything. No. She'd never get to hug the person she'd considered an uncle, never get to bring a testing report back to him with a proud grin. He was gone.

_She rounded a corner at the Burrow to come inches from running face-first into someone. Someone who had just given her a startled look before their features changed into an almost replica of her own, until she was standing there, grasping at the wall trying to keep her balance while staring at an almost spitting image of herself. _

_At her startled look, the other person let Bella's feature's melt off her face, morphing back into the pink-haired, bright-eyed witch she'd grown to love. _

_Tonks laughed, " Whatchit, Bells. With as clumsy as we both are and with my skills, they'd never be able to tell who was who if we fell!"_

_Bella grinned, eyes dancing, "You'd have to go back to normal looking hair first, Dora."_

"_What'd I tell you about my name? Tonks, you normal-haired child," she said, and as she did her nose morphed into something resembling a snout. _

_Bella couldn't help it, she laughed. Tonks just grinned before joining in, and their laughter went on to fill up the whole house. _

She'd never get to laugh with Tonks again. She'd never joke about all the things they'd done and what their klutz had gotten them into or what it meant to have "normal hair". She was gone, just the same as Remus, and they weren't coming back.

There were so many of them that were gone. So many that would never come back. Colin, who shouldn't even have been there, would never have the chance to brag about his brother again. Snape, who would never see the day his image was changed for the better. So many others, who she didn't know but were the world to others, that would never get to live the rest of their lives. She knew she wasn't the only one hurting, knew that there wasn't a soul that went was connected to her magical home that had gone unscathed. She had seen her friend's faces, had seen the dark eyes and tense shoulders and barely concealed agony that was a mirror of her own features. There were scars on them all, whether they were physical or invisible.

She wasn't the only one feeling like this, like something in her was broken and irreplaceable, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

A small, weak part of her mind wanted to knock down the barely there barriers between her thoughts and the world and scream for Edward. For comfort. For company. For a reassurance that all would be okay.

But, she squashed it. She may want it, may ache for it, may even need that in time, but she also knew that there wasn't a thing in the world that would help her right now. There were no words or thoughts or people who would take away the pain that was breaking her heart in two. There wasn't a thing anyone could do. She knew that as soon as someone tried, as soon as that comfort was extended, she would grasp a hold of it like it was a life line and there would be nothing stopping her from repressing the waterfall of emotion. And if there was anything she had learned at Hogwarts, she had learned that repression would only hurt you more in the long run.

She needed this. She needed time to let it out without hiding from people. She needed time to _feel_ without having to answer questions. She needed time to cry without hating herself for showing weakness. She needed time not having to hide. She needed time to _heal_.

As it was, she wasn't able to keep the memories at bay until long after her eyes closed and there was nothing left but dreams.


	25. Under the Stars

_A/N- _I am so so so beyond sorry it's taken me this long. School started back, and it's been... Hectic. I'm just glad I have a Word Processing course of a morning or this never would have gotten done. This was written in spurts in that class, so if there are stylistic changes, I blame it on that. Sorry again.

This one is an emotional roller coaster, I'll be honest, but it's not a bad one. I really hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!

I don't own anything that you recognize, sadly.

* * *

><p><em>There was fire everywhere, heat burning her skin and throat and lungs. Fingers tightened on her wand, the scorching, supple wood splintering in her palm. Everything ached, her legs burned and her arms throbbed and her heart was a shattered mess in her chest. There were sparks and flashes of light and screams shooting through the air like shooting stars, and she ran and watched her home crumble around her. <em>

_She could do nothing but hope and dodge and run, praying to anyone that would listen that she wasn't too late, this wasn't all for nothing. _

_Her feet pounded against the cracked floor as she tore through the Hall, the huge, open door so close she could taste it under the ash and blood and fear that seemed to coat her tongue. She weaved through fights and flashes and light and shoved past bodies that she didn't recognize as friend or foe in the chaos to get to the archway, the night sky beyond it light up in painful flashes of sparks. Her feet stuttered to a halt when she got there. The grounds before her a mess of crimson-stained earth and trampled grass, but she saw right over them. Her eyes zeroed in on a spot all the way across the grounds, at the edge of the Forest, and even though it was so far away, she could see it perfectly. _

_Her blood ran cold. _

_Blood red eyes stared at her, the non-existent lips smiled cruelly and she felt her heart stutter. There, on the ground at Voldemort's feet, was a body. She knew them without a doubt, with a familiarity that only came from years and years of knowing each other and countless fights fought side-by-side. The dark-haired head was lolled back, and she could just barely see the vibrant green of his eyes. Those green eyes so full of life were dark, blank, dull. He wasn't moving. _

_She felt her already shattered heart grind into dust. _

_The scream that tore from her throat was stolen by the wind and the fighting of others, but he smiled like he had heard it, like he reveled in the agony the sound was drenched in. Pointing to the left, his smile pulled into something demonic, like the devil had found his champion. She couldn't move, could lurch forward like she felt like, but her eyes follow his fingers like they held all the answers she didn't want. _

_Even though she was so, so far away, the smell hit her like a hurricane. Sickly sweet and burning and it scorched her nose and brain until she could only barely comprehend what she was seeing. A slow burning fire, the smoke thick and dark and purple in the night air, and she can just make out the shining of the ashes in the flashes of light. _

_Torn between agony and fury, the only thing she can do is move. _

_Her feet become unstuck, and for a moment she thinks the only thing she will manage is to fall to her knees, but it passes. Running like she never has before, her wand is raised before she can think about it. _

_She has survived, but he has won. He has taken everything. He will not take any more. _

_The last thing she hears before the green light consumes her is his cold, cruel laugh._

* * *

><p>There are hands on her, shaking her, and she reacts without thinking. Grabbing her wand from the bedside table that is just barely in reach, she lurches away from the hands, pointing her wand directly at where she thinks their heart will be.<p>

"Bella!" someone shouts her name, and she recognizes that voice. It's not cold and high and cruel, it's deep, familiar and worried. The dream (she realizes it was a dream now, that it was all a part of her hurting mind, but she can still see all that smoke, those two lifeless green eyes, and the laugh is still echoing in her ears) starts to fade and she is confronted with her sleep rumpled father. There are no lights on in the room, but she can make out his face from the light filtering in through the window she rarely closes.

She can make out the worry in his dark eyes.

"Bells, I'm not going to hurt you," he says, and his hands are in the air by his head and it is only now that she realizes she hasn't put her wand down. She stows it in her pocket quick as lightning, a pang of guilt running through her, but when she looks up he doesn't look any less worried.

He takes a cautious step closer to her, and when she doesn't flinch or even move he sets his hands back on her shoulders. His eyes are almost black when he speaks. "You were screaming."

She doesn't know what to say to that. She doesn't know if there is anything to say to that.

She wonders what she was screaming, or if it was even comprehensible.

He cocks his head to the side slightly, and she is suddenly every aware that she wasn't the only one in the family who was terrible at emotions or anything to do with them. She tries to send him a smile, but she can feel the way it turns into a grimace. She bites her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks, but he knows as well as she does that she doesn't. His eyes are softer, but it makes them no less worried.

A jolt of warmth shoots through her, and she didn't even try to stop herself from jumping forward and throwing her arms around him. She tried to let the fear she had felt, the sharp pain that had burned her, that was from her dream, her memory, let go. She tried, and wrapped in her father's arms, she almost succeeded. Almost.

She swallowed, squeezing her father before letting go and looking him in the eye. "Not today, Dad. I will, someday."

He smiled, and even though it was strained, it was genuine.

"I'll be here when you are, Bells. Anytime."

This quirk of her lips didn't feel as much like a grimace as the last one had.

She didn't even attempt to go back to sleep. While the bed was inviting and her body ached everywhere, she knew there was no point in going back to it. Just from past experience, she knew that while the bed was one of the biggest comforts you could find it was also the gateway to one of the best Hells.

She couldn't go back to that tonight, couldn't hear that laugh and smell the too sweet deadly smoke and look into those lifeless green eyes.

So, she did the only thing she could think to do. She found the closest set of clean clothes she could find and grabbed her wand. Taking a deep breath, she wondered if this would even help, if this would really benefit anyone. She realized that she didn't care if it did. She just knew she had to see them.

She was gone before the crack left the air.

* * *

><p>The clearing behind the glass house was cool, the dew already wetting the grass under her feet. Surprisingly, the night was clear. Looking up, she was able to count the thousands of stars that littered the sky. The moonlight made the wet grass shine and she could see almost everything in that silver glow.<p>

The urge to lie down in the clearing and look up at the stars was overwhelming. In that moment, there was nothing more appealing to her than to lie down and count the stars and feel the dew wet her back, to look up at the heavens and forget everything. She wanted to find constellations and remember the stories and feel small in the wake of all the gleaming galaxies. She wanted to sit on the damp grass and embrace the cool earth and forget, everything.

Glancing away from the glittering sky, she realized she had let the boundaries around her mind down. There was a flash of guilt, as she had done this more in the last two, three, days than she had promised she would do in a lifetime, but it didn't last long. It was such a lift from her shoulders when it happened, like she had been carrying the sky in her hands and hadn't felt the weight until she had let it go, that at that moment, she welcomed the openness. She didn't know how much more weight she could hold before she fell.

Knowing that, eventually, Edward would come to her, she did something she would normally never do. She gave in to herself this once, letting her knees collapse and settling on the cool ground, reveling in the cold water that soaked her almost instantly. She leaned back, her shoulders flat on the ground and her hair fanning out around her like a wild halo, and stared contently at the stars.

She couldn't hear the footsteps, but she knew they were there. She didn't take her eyes of the stars, though.

She used to love to do this when she was younger; just stare at the stars like they held all the answers to life. She'd find a quiet place in the yard just beyond her house and lie in the grass and watch the skies for falling stars and other magical oddities. This always made her feel so small, so tiny in scope of the universe that stretched out above her. Her problems always seemed so small when she stared at these huge stars that just appeared as specks of light. She always wondered how she could feel so big in a universe this vast.

A cool hand slipped into hers, and she sighed as she felt someone press themselves into the ground beside her. She shifted, bringing herself closer to him, until she could lay her head on his chest, and squeezed his hand.

She thought about saying something, "thank you" and "I love you" and "You've changed my life" and millions of other things, but she didn't think she could get it out past the lump that had formed in her throat. She broke down her barriers, leveled all the walls around her mind, and hoped and prayed that he could hear all of that through the link.

He carded his fingers through her hair and squeezed her hand, just a settling, calming motion that made her love him even more in that moment. He didn't speak, didn't ask her what brought her to the house this late at night or why she was even back at all, and she didn't answer. All she did was be as happy as possible that he was still hers; her family (or what was left of it) was still hers, that there were _survivors_.

_She could still see the lifeless bodies, could taste that sickly- sweet smoke. _

She didn't realize she was crying until Edward's fingers gently stroked her cheekbone, coming away glittering with saltwater. She closed her eyes, the images of her family was still burned into the back of her eyelids, and took a breath around the mountain in her throat.

_Thank you. _She projected so loudly she was sure it echoed in the clearing.

He placed a kiss in her hair and she felt the warm presence of his mind on the outskirts of hers, like a warm light that you would rely upon to warm you whenever you needed it and even when you didn't.

Her eyes still locked on the sky, she curled closer to him.

_How could you be so small and still hurt so much?_

Hours later, they could be found in that same spot in the clearing, dew making their skin glitter in the morning light. She was still wrapped in his arms and sleeping with her face toward the heavens, and he was still watching her and the fading stars. With the pale light dancing around them, they seemed to shimmer like a visage.

There, wrapped in his arms with his fingers carding through her hair and sleeping under the stars, her mind was finally still, and she slept without interruption.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly?<p> 


End file.
